Silver Eyed Angel
by Shadows of Vanity
Summary: Raki, trained in the art of swordplay by Isley himself, journeys south with Priscilla, hoping to find Clare and the other northern survivors and take down the Organization. What he finds instead is something that will change his life, the Island of Toulouse, and ultimately...the world itself as he becomes the most powerful being to walk the earth. Godlike!Raki/eventual LARGE harem
1. A New Adventure

GREAT NEWS, EVERYONE! THE SLIME IS…erm, rather…THE MUSE IS FLOWING AGAIN! Here is the promised prequel to _**Raki of the East**_, to both set the stage for the story and to help me re-do it, because my first attempt was less than fantastic. I admit, it was a rushed job. I had the basic idea, and ran with it before thinking about it. I shall not make the same mistake again! SO, without any further ado, let me present: the Claymore fanfiction _**Silver-eyed Angel!**_

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _

Silver-eyed Angel

Chapter One

A New Adventure

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA _

The wind howled as impenetrable walls of snow swirled and flashed through the air, the unending onslaught burying anything and everything in its path beneath drifts as tall as a man. Animals hunkered down in their dens, either hibernating or, in some cases, waiting for the storm to end so that they might hunt. Trees creaked and swayed in the powerful gusts, and those that could not withstand the battering of Mother Nature broke before Her power and fell, the sounds of their deaths drowned away by the wind. A lone building stood strong amidst the storm. Large and well built, it had clearly been built by someone of importance, but now the gilded paints and the ornate carvings had all but vanished, worn away by the ravaging of time and the harsh winters of the North. Inside, however, was still in fine shape. Golden chandeliers adorned with crystals hung from the ceilings, candles in beautiful wall mounts cast a warm glow about the building, and magnificent paintings hung on the walls, along with shields, weapons, and other valuables. Raised voices could be heard arguing in the spacious lounge, where a fire crackled merrily in the large hearth, bathing the room in light and warmth.

"…really don't understand why you are so set upon this. Did you not understand what I said to you all that time ago? Claymore's are bad news, I know from personal experience." A tall and powerful man who looked to be in his mid 20's with hazel eyes and silvery-white hair was saying, sounding exasperated, from his seat in the plush armchair on the left side of the hearth

"And I told you then what I will tell you now, Isley. Clare saved my life, and I became friendly with Miria, Helen, and Deneve in the short time we knew each other. They are not like some of the others that you have met in your lifetime." A younger man replied with patience. Like his companion, he was tall and muscular, but had dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Like Isley, he was seated in a comfortable chair, though on the opposite side of the hearth. "They're as important to me as both yourself and Priscilla."

"You don't even know if they're alive, Raki! And if they are, then what? You know as well as I that Riful is trying to capture any Claymore that she can get her slimy tentacles on, and if they were sent to Pieta, they were "troublesome and rebellious" warriors. It was a suicide mission, and if they head south they would get killed on sight by the Organization!" Isley said, changing tactics and attempting to relate the futility of his young human friend's goal.

"I know, Isley, but I have to hope. Besides, I have learned everything you can teach me. It's time I used those skills for the right reasons." Raki replied gently, and Isley scoffed.

"Bah! You and your altruistic hero-complex. I still don't understand your obsession with helping random strangers for no gain, especially against Youma." He said, shaking his head, and Raki raised an eyebrow at him. Noticing the look on his young friend/protégé's face, Isley waved a hand in a throwing-away gesture. "I was a Claymore back then, I followed orders. While I was not paid, it was my job, not out of some misguided sense of desire to be a hero. Moreover, do not forget that it is the Organization, _humans_, that did this to myself, Priscilla, even your beloved Clare. They made us into this. Why help them prey on others?"

"You don't have any problems with me, despite the fact that I am human." Raki pointed out fairly. "Besides, I plan on convincing Clare and the other survivors to help me destroy the Organization."

"That's different, you're like a brother to Priscilla and myself. You don't see us as evil monsters, but every other human does." Isley said quickly, feeling the need to reassure the young human. Ever since he and Priscilla had met the boy, they had been acting and feeling more…human. It was disturbing, but he had yet to decide whether it was good or bad. He frowned as the rest of Raki's words registered. "Just how many survivors do you think there are, and what do you have against the Organization?"

"I appreciate that. I look at you as family as well." Raki replied softly, before shaking his head. "I think that there are perhaps twelve survivors in all, perhaps half the force. I do not know how so many survived your army, to be honest, but I am glad that they did. No offense."

"None taken, but you didn't answer my other question." Isley pointed out, and Raki frowned at him in response, crooking an eyebrow. "What is it you have against the Organization?"

"You, Priscilla, Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Elena, and every other innocent used and abused by the Organization." Came the simple reply, and Isley leaned back in his chair. He supposed he should have expected that. Raki had a strong sense of justice, and the Organization was one of the most unjust things in existence.

"I do not suppose that you can be dissuaded from this path?" he asked finally, and sighed gustily when Raki shook his head again. "Very well then, when are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as the snow clears in the spring." Raki replied, and Isley nodded slowly before standing and waling over to one of the wall displays, a pair of broadswords crossed under a shield. Reaching out, he pulled both out and turned, tossing one to Raki, who plucked it from the air with practiced ease. "If you're going to do this, I'm going to take things up a notch. Show me what you've got!"

Raki grinned and held his sword in his favored high-guard position as he prepared himself. Isley had taught him much about fencing, including the old forms that the first generation of Claymores had been trained in. Gradually, the practice had vanished into the use of unique abilities and brute force that were the modern tactics of choice in battle. He personally preferred to use the form of _Cabur_, or "Guardian" in his duels with Isley. The form focused on an impenetrable defense of oneself and one's allies. Isley, however, was a master of _Adenn_, "Merciless", a form of pure offense, designed to obliterate anyone or anything that stood against the wielder.

The pair stood facing each other for what felt like an eternity, before Isley moved, and their dance began. Blades danced in the firelight as they ducked and weaved about each other. Metal rang against metal in an endless cacophony, two faces never wavering from their opponents, two expressions never changing. Isley spun, a backhand stroke whistling towards Raki's ribs. Their blades clashed again as Raki spun his blade around, bracing it vertically against the back of his offhand's steel gauntlet to absorb the impact. Utilizing the force of the blow, Raki twisted his blade, knocking Isley's to the side and throwing an elbow at his face, which Isley's dodged with ease, before spinning around and send a blow of his own at the Abyssal's head. Bending backwards with an insane display of flexibility, Isley dodged the blow and, continuing his bend, used his hands as springboard to launch a kick into Raki's chin before using the remaining momentum to flip backwards to land back on his feet, settling his guard to await his protégé's return blow. Raki, grinning despite the developing bruise on his chin and the blood at the corner of his mouth, charged, bringing his blade flashing upwards in a blurring uppercut, which Isley sidestepped and parried. The young human dropped under his return swing and lashed a leg out, intent on sweeping his legs out from under him. He failed, naturally, as Isley blocked with his own leg and Raki rolled to the side as Isley swung at him. Popping back to his feet, he spun his blade around, Isley's meeting it with a clash, and twisted, locking the blade's together. Arms straining from the effort, the young human applied all the not-insignificant force in his body into an attempt to force Isley to his knees. Isley gave his own blade a complex twirl, disengaging and leaving Raki off balance, unable to block the backhand stroke Isley sent at his throat with incredible speed. The point of the Abyssal's blade stopped just kissing his throat. Raki lowered his sword, panting with exertion, and shook his head ruefully.

"Even after all this training, I still can't beat you when you fight on the level of a stronger than average human." He said with a sigh, and Isley lowered his blade with a small grin.

"True enough, my young friend, but by the time you leave here in the spring, I'll have you ready to take on a bandit horde singlehanded, and Heaven help any class 4 Youma that crosses your path." He replied, and Raki looked at him with something akin to horror.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be very painful and will involve lots of swearing on my part, while you are going to enjoy it far more than you should?" he asked in trepidation, and Isley's grin grew wider, making Raki sigh resignedly. "Ah, hell. Here we go again."

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

Five months later, Raki stood before Isley and Priscilla again, his broadsword in its harness on his back, along with his bow and quiver, while his multi-pouch belt bulged with such things as tinder and a flintstone. A small pack, large enough to contain a change of clothes, rested beside his feet.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." He said finally, looking at them both. He had no idea what else to say, really. He was never very good at goodbyes. His last one involved a kiss, but somehow he doubted that would be appropriate in this situation.

"Isley, I want to go with Raki." Priscilla announced out of the blue, making both males blink in surprise and look down at her.

"Are you sure, Priscilla? You'll have to avoid eating humans while you are with me." Raki asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "And Isley will be alone here."

"I know, but I want to see the south again. To see how it has changed." Came the matter-of-fact reply, and the Awakened Being looked up at Isley. "Isley is strong, he can take care of himself until I get bored of the south and return to him."

"Of course I can. I won't deny, it will be…strange to be alone again, after all this time with one or both of you for company, but I can handle it, I'm sure. Fare thee well, Raki. Take care of yourself." Isley confirmed, holding out an arm to Raki.

"Fare thee well, Isley. Stay safe until we return." Raki replied, clasping the older male's arm with his own. Hoisting his pack onto his free shoulder, he glanced at Priscilla. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, let us go. To the south." She replied with a small smile, and the pair headed down the trail at a steady pace, traveling cloaks rustling in the breeze.

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_

A/N: That is the first chapter. Yes, it was kind of short. Please, read and review! I have no beta, so you have to tell me what you think needs to be edited!

**Youma ranking system, from least to greatest**

Class Four- regular, run of the mill youma. Strength varies some within this class, but never too strong for a single Claymore to overcome, unless the aforementioned Claymore makes a truly idiotic mistake.

Class 3- Awakened Beings from ranks 11-47. Requires a single powerful Claymore or a small group of average Claymore's to eliminate without much difficulty.

Class 2- Awakened Beings from ranks 1-10 of the female generations, or the majority of numbers from the Male generation, as the male Claymores were more powerful, but also more volatile. Blood Soaked Agatha would fall into this category, for instance. Would require a small group of skilled warriors or a large group of average warriors to overcome.

Class One- Also referred to as the Abyssal Class, only the Abyssal Ones fall into this category, and are far beyond the capabilities of any warrior alone. The concerted effort of a large group of skilled warriors would be required for the defeat of one, with heavy losses expected on the part of the hunters should they actually succeed. Riful, Isley, and Luciela fall into this catagoy.

Omega Class- not a technical class per se, it did not exist until the Awakening of Priscilla, the only known being more powerful than an Abyssal. As such, this Class was added onto the ranking system unofficially. Only Priscilla herself fits into this category.

_SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA_


	2. Douga and Discovery

EDITED AS OF 8/29/12

Hey, Shadows of Vanity here. This was supposed to get to you a while ago, but my hard drive committed suicide so I am re typing everything.

YugannaMiriaLover: Yeah, I am much, much happier with this, to be honest.

Sable1212: Thank you, and yes it will be. Very thorough.

Dany le fou: Yeah, I know, I didn't think the last one through at all ahahaha. I am actually rather ashamed of myself for posting it.

NOTE: The story begins to start getting into the more obvious AU elements now. Please, be aware of that before you complain about changing canon. This is fanfiction. Duh.

REMEMBER, I STILL HAVE NO BETA, SO MENTION IT IN YOUR REVEIW IF YOU SEE EDITING THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Silver-eyed Angel

Chapter 2

Douga and Discovery

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Two hooded and cloaked figures trudged across the empty landscape, hard dirt beneath their feet as dust swirled past them, riding on a stiff breeze. One, much shorter than the other, turned to her tall companion and, in the voice of a young girl, asked:

"Are we going to your old home, Raki?"

"Yes, Priscilla. Douga, a small village in the middle of nowhere, although I heard that it has expanded recently into what some might call a city. I'm willing to bet it's still a dump, though." Raki replied with an audible grin, and Priscilla laughed lightly, before her attention snapped forwards again.

"Someone is coming, Raki." She said softly, and Raki shifted slightly so that he could easily reach any of the weapons stashed on his person. Perhaps a minute later, a horse-drawn cart came rumbling across the dirt and into view. The driver, seeing the pair, reined in his horse slightly, though he did not stop.

"You two headed for Douga?" he asked loudly, and at Raki's affirmative gesture shook his head. "I would turn back, if I was you! It's just like back then! A youma, I say, a youma! Killed four people already it has! I'm getting out of town while the getting's good!"

With that, the man urged his horse faster once more, quickly disappearing into the distance. Raki and Priscilla, for their part, simply remained where they were for a long moment, before Raki shrugged at Priscilla and the pair resumed their walk towards Douga.

"If it's only four people, then it's probably only a class four. I should be able to end it quickly once you point out who it is." Raki stated, and Priscilla nodded. She was confident in her young friend's ability to handle the situation. The seemingly young Awakened Being took a moment to reflect on the oddity of the situation. Here she was, the most powerful Awakened ever, having abandoned her lover for the sake of accompanying a human male to the lands of her birth, and refusing to eat human guts the entire time. She was even beginning to act human again, doing such things as laughing and feeling human emotions of affection towards Raki. She noticed that Isley, too, was less cold and more enjoyable to be around. She wondered for a moment what it was about Raki that could bring about such strange changes, but shrugged it off quickly. It didn't matter. The fact is, it had happened, and she thought she was the better for it. They all were.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Number Six, Renee, the "Eye" of the Organization, frowned slightly to herself as she came to a halt on top of the plateau. She sensed a very faint Youma prescene not far from her present location, indicating a Youma that was in human guise. Thinking back to the maps she had been forced to memorize, she guessed that it was coming from the human town of Douga, several miles to the west.

"Hmm, shall I investigate, or tell the Organization?" she mused to herself thoughtfully, before shrugging. She could always scout the location and report in, or simply kill the creature and alert her handler. It didn't really matter to her. Decision made she set of at a reasonably high speed for the distant town.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"We don't have a choice! We have to send for a Claymore!" A man shouted from the large crowd surrounding the fallen body of yet another Youma victim, lying in the town square in a pool of his own blood.

"I know that, damnit, but with one of our merchants skipping town, how will we raise the money? You know the stories! If we can't pay after they kill it, the whole village would be wiped out inside of a fortnight!" the Mayor of the town replied angrily from beside the body, waving at the now empty home of the aforementioned merchant.

As the debate roared back and forth, neighbors shouting at each other and even starting to throw punches, a single male stood smirking at the edges of the crowd. It so amused him to see humans fighting amongst themselves over his hunts. He enjoyed toying with the people of the towns he stayed in almost as much as he enjoyed feeding on human guts. Almost. He decided that he would feed extra well tonight and tomorrow, and then move on before one of the half-breed bitches could arrive. Movement at the entrance to the town drew his attention, and he licked his lips slightly. Travelers, excellent. He would eat them as well, before he left. The child would likely taste particularly succulent.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"That's the one, Raki." Priscilla said quietly from her place one Raki's shoulder, pointing to a villager on the edge of the crowd, and the man nodded firmly before lifting her onto the ground.

"Stay put, I'll handle this." He said just as quietly, reaching to his back and drawing his massive broadsword from beneath his cloak. Then, he dashed forward with almost inhuman speed, rapidly appearing before the disguised Youma and sending his blade whistling in a power uppercut to remove the Youma's right arm. The creature staggered back, not abandoning its disguise.

"What the…is he a bandit?" one villager shouted.

"He just cut of Relo's arm!" another cried in fear, but both Raki and the Youma ignored them. Raki's blade flashed in the sunlight as a powerful horizontal slash was unleashed at the Youma, but the beast leapt over his attackers head, abandoning his human guise as he pulsed his energy, sending long talon-like fingers shooting at Raki's head. Raki spun and easily deflected the attack by bringing his steel vambrace up in time to intercept it. Taking advantage of the Youma's surprise, and the fact that it had no other weapons immediately available, Raki charged, this time intending to cleave his foe in two at the waist. Again, he missed as the Youma dodged. Well, partially dodged, as the creature found itself missing his right leg from the knee down.

"Damn it all to hell!" the Youma snarled to itself as it fumbled the landing of its dodge. This wasn't what he had in mind at all! "He moves almost like a Clay…" The rest of his words were forever lost as Raki's blade finally found it's intended target, cutting easily through his head just above the nose, literally bisecting his face. As his corpse toppled to the ground, the Youma's remaining clawed hand caught Raki's cloak and pulled it down and off, revealing Raki's brown haired, brown-eyed features to the shocked townspeople.

"Damn, but if this place still isn't a dump." Raki said with a grin as he shouldered his broadsword casually, looking around at the speechless townspeople.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"What?" Renee skidded to a halt not far outside the town she had sensed the Youma aura in. The aura had pulsed and vanished, but not as if it had sensed her and hidden. No, it was too sudden for that. The Youma had been slain in battle, but Renee knew for a fact that she was the only warrior in the area. Her curiosity was now well and truly aroused, so she hastened towards the distant town with something akin to eagerness.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"My old home…" Raki mused quietly, half to himself and half to Priscilla. The pair of them stood before the untouched husk of his former home, the place he had grown up. He had donned his cloak once more, but no longer had his hood up nor did he wrap the cloak completely around himself. Priscilla, however, still had her hood up and her cloak completely around her, keeping all of her features covered. "It's nothing more than a pile of rubble. Well, who would want to go near a place where Youma were slaughtered?"

"Raki…? Is that you, Raki?" the young man turned at the sound of a male voice. It appeared the majority of the town had followed him to his old home, and were staring at him in shock, awe, and more than a hint of fear. "I don't believe my eyes! You've…been alive all this time, haven't you?"

"Impossible! How could anyone survive in the wilderness alone? And you can slay Youma!" another villager shouted in disbelief.

"Aye! That's right! He has to be one of them! That's why he came back!" someone that Raki remembered to have been something of a prick even when they were younger. "W-what's your problem? Are you here to make us suffer again?"

Raki sighed gruffly, stalked over to the loudmouth and stood before him, staring him down for a long moment before his left hand flashed out, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and hauling him off his feet. He eyed the now shaking man before abruptly yelling loudly in his face.

"UWAHHHH!"

"W-what?" the man stuttered as Raki dropped him and shrugged, hands in the air with a smirk.

"There now, did that bring you back to your senses?" he asked easily, looking around at them all. "Look, I know how hard it is to get attacked by Youma over and over, but calm down for a little bit, will ya?"

"…?" the villagers just stared at him, speechless, and he sighed in annoyance before adopting a lecturing, slightly mocking tone.

"It's not that difficult, just think about it. If I was a Youma, why would I attack another Youma, and risk showing myself in front of you all? Don't you think that if I was doing it to trick you, as soon as you "caught me", I would attack and start to butcher you all indiscriminately?"

"Uh…" were the villagers' coherent replies, and Raki snorted in disgust and amusement.

"I mean, honestly! You people threw me out so I wasn't expecting any sort of warm welcome, but treating me like a Youma? Now that's just mean! Five years ago, I lost everyone I loved to a Youma that ahd disguised itself as my brother, but it seems that each of you are missing something too."

Before any member of the crowd could reply, the wet thud of the upper half of the slain Youma's head hit the ground between Raki and the villagers. Everyone turned to see a Claymore walking towards them. She was different from most of her comrades, Raki noted. While her hair, while in cornrow braids, was the same silvery-blond, her eyes the same silver, her skin was actually a rich and dusky tone that Raki found quite attractive.

"Are you the one that killed this Youma?" she asked, her voice soft but with a strong steel undertone. Raki simply looked at her, eyes slightly wide at the way she had zeroed in on him immediately. When he didn't reply, she continued. "The mark of the cut shows no hesitation, as if made by a blade of immense size and weight. Kind of like that sword on your back. That broadsword would fit the bill."

"…" Raki simply looked at her calmly, eyes slightly narrowed in focus.

"A claymore?"

"A real one, this time?"

"But why? Did someone already call her?"

"For humans to posses the skill, ability, strength, and endurance to defeat a Youma in single combat is rare, but not unheard of. However, the real issue here is that you could tell who it was. That is the real reason that we slayers are created and given this task." The slayer continued, as both she and Raki ignored the mutterings of the villagers around them. "Explain to me…how did you know what it was?"

"Oh, well, you know, he was acting really strange and I figured that…" Raki started, shrugging in what he hoped was calm nonchalance. The slayer didn't buy it, and grabbed him by his steel gorget, lifting him into the air.

"Don't try to fool with me!" she hissed angrily. "Do you really expect me to believe such crap?"

"Hey, calm down now. Mind putting me down? I thought you guys weren't allowed to hurt humans?" Raki said, not allowing any nervousness he might feel to be audible in his voice.

"You little…!" she growled, but before she could continue, Priscilla walked up and gripped the slayer's elbow.

"Are you…picking on Raki?" she asked calmly, in her childlike voice, cowled head tilted slightly to the side.

"Get back kid, unless you want to get hurt!" the slayer said to her firmly, but Priscilla's grip on her arm tightened and forced her to release Raki and move her arm away from him against her will. "Wha-?"

"I asked you: are you picking on Raki?" Priscilla repeated, still with a tone of deadly calm. An instant later, the slayer was a good 15 feet away, having flash-stepped away as fast as possible. Her eyes were wide, she was sweating, and the villagers swore later that they saw her shaking badly.

"Un-unbelievable! How could I not have not noticed until now?" she breathed, staring at what she had thought as a mere child. Raki simply looked at her as she pinned him with a shocked look of disbelief. "Are you insane? Just what do you have along with you?"

Raki made no move to answer her, while Priscilla made to move past him, towards her. His hand reached out and touched her shoulder in a calming and restraining gesture.

"Relax, she is a friend. There is no need to kill her." He said with a tone of firm affection, and Priscilla immediately stepped back to his side, leaving the villagers and the slayer shocked. The villagers, because Raki seemed to be saying that a mere girl-child could actual kill a Claymore, whilst the slayer was shocked that such a powerful being would head the instructions of a mere human. Raki looked at the slayer and smiled reassuringly. "There is something I would like to ask you, but I would rather not discuss it here."

"Eh?" the slayer mumbled, completely lost, as she watched Raki acquire the location for the town's inn/pub and gripped her hand, half-dragging her to the location.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Renee sat in the small inn, staring at the human who sat across from her eating what looked like an entire cow at a pace that could only be described as unhealthy, while beside him Priscilla delicately nibbled on what looked like pig intestines. She had no idea what was going on, or even why she as here! One moment, she thinks she is going to die, and the next she is being offered ale and food free of charge by the owner of the town inn!

"So, do you perchance know the location of #47 Clare, # 22 Helen, # 15 Deneve, or #6 Miria?" he asked when he had finished eating, and she blinked at him.

"Um…who are you?" she muttered, thrown for not jsut one loop, but several. The human face-palmed and groaned.

"I apologize for my rudeness." He said with a smile. "My name is Raki, and my companion here is Priscilla. Might I know who you are?"

"I am number 6 of the Organization, and the current eye." Renee replied from rote, but Raki laughed and shook his head.

"I want your name, not whatever number the Organization slapped onto you to make you seem less human." He said calmly, and Renee blinked at him.

"…my name is Renee." She said finally, and he grinned broadly at her. Renee felt her face grow warm for a moment, and she looked down. It was a nice smile…

"I am pleased to meet you Renee. I take it that you don't know any of the warriors that I just named? I asked every one of your comrades that I have ever come across, and while at first reluctant, they did eventually tell me that they didn't know them I was hoping you might." Raki asked again, and Renee shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but…" she sighed, wondering why the hell she was giving away Organization classified information, or why her fellows had as well. What was it about this boy? "I am the current #6, and I know both #s 15 and 22 personally. They do not have that name, and while I do not know #47 personally, she is not named Clare to the best of my knowledge."

"I suppose I will simply have to keep looking then." Raki sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I will find them eventually."

"You do know that if they aren't in the ranks you gave me, or have been promoted, then they are dead, right?" Renee said somewhat bluntly, and instead of slumping in sad acceptance, ranting in disbelief, or just about anything else she expected, Raki surprised her yet again by simply smiling a smile that said that he knew something she didn't.

"We made a promise, Clare and I, to meet again. So, I will keep going from city to city that we visited together all those years ago, until I find her again." He said confidently, and Renee felt a flash of what she would later swear was jealousy of all things run through her. _If only I had someone that dedicated to me. Even if it were only a real friend in the ranks._ She thought to herself sadly.

"Well, I hope you find her. If I see her, will let her know that you're still alive and searching." She said with a forced smile as she got up to leave. Hesitating, she looked back at Priscilla before saying one final thing to Raki.

"She doesn't eat…you know…?" she asked, and Raki smiled a little tightly, patting his companion's head.

"Since we met, her cravings for _those_ has been remarkable muted. She has never once…fed since we met all those years ago. Perhaps that is why she is so shrunken down now. She might lose control at any moment, and I could be her first victim, or I could die trying to stop her. Either way, she is my companion and friend, and I will try to help her resist."

"I would never hurt you, Raki." Priscilla said with a frown as she looked at Raki with her dark brown eyes. He smiled at her and patted her head again.

"I know you wouldn't on purpose, but if you got into a feeding frenzy, then you wouldn't be able to help it." He said softly, and she stuck her bottom lip out in a remarkably childish pout.

"Then I will just keep on not feeding." She said stubbornly, and Raki gave her a one armed hug while Renee just stared at the pair. She turned to leave, her mind unsettled, but Raki's voice pulled her up short.

"Wait, let Priscilla and I accompany you to the gates. We are headed for Rabona next, via Tassle, and from there we will head east." Renee nodded her acceptance, noting that they were headed in the same direction as herself, and a moment later the trio was on their way out of town, ignoring the muttering and looks that they received from the locals. As they reached the gates and prepared to go their separate ways, Priscilla suddenly spoke up.

"Raki, Raki's friend, there is a powerful Awakened Being nearby. An Abyssal." She said, causing both to look at her.

"Is it _him_, Priscilla? Come to check on us?" Raki asked. While Renee did not immediately know whom he was referring too, Priscilla did. After a moment, Renee figured it out as well, and her eyes widened. Isley of the North, the Silver-haired King. They knew him? Why would he be checking on them?

"No, and Luciela is dead, so it must be Riful." She replied, shaking her head while staring at the very plateau, distant though it was, that Renee herself had come from. "She is after your friend, Raki, not you. This time, anyway"

"What makes you say that, child?" Renee asked, curious as to why this being was warning her. She also filed away the implication that Riful had a vested interest in Raki himself, for some reason.

"She followed your trail to that plateau, and is waiting there for you to return and begin scouting again, like you were before you came here." Came the matter-of-fact reply." She is trying to keep her Youki down so that you won't notice her, but she can't hide from me. Especially not since we've met."

"So what do we do? I can't take on an Abyssal alone. And while you can defeat normal Youma, Raki, I wouldn't allow you to join me. You would die instantly." Renee sighed, and Raki nodded in agreement.

"Especially since she has a beef with us and a friend of ours. Still, we have one way to make her back of. Priscilla?" he replied, and Priscilla smiled at him before pulsing her Youki, nearly bringing Renee, who had brought her senses to their highest level to find Riful, to a state of unconsciousness. After a moment, Priscilla clamped it down again until it was barely discernable.

"What…was that for?" the slayer gasped in pain, and Priscilla cocked her head to the side in what would have been a cute expression of confusion if Renee didn't know what she was.

"She and I have met before, and she didn't enjoy the experience. Now that she knows we are together, at least for now, she won't interfere with you. And your comrades will likely be safe for a time as well, if she thinks I am in the area." She answered as if it were obvious. She turned back to her companion and smiled at him. "Are we going now, Raki?"

"Yes, come on." He replied, before looking at Renee again and offering a gauntleted forearm for her to grasp, which she did. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled that damn smile of his, making her face heat up again. "I hope we meet again soon, Renee. Please, survive until that time."

"You too, Raki. Stay safe out there." She replied solemnly, clasping his forearm tightly before dashing off at the speed only a warrior could achieve. Raki watched her go with a smile, before turning to his companion.

"Off we go then! To Tassle!" he said cheerfully, flipping his hood up and setting of on the road to the east.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Riful of the West gritted her teeth before screaming in anger and spinning on her heal, stalking off with her ever faithful lover and dog, Dauf, trailing after her.

"Aren't we going to get that warrior, Riful-sama?" he asked stupidly, and she snarled in anger.

"No, damnit, you oaf!" she roared back, glaring at him as he cowered before her rage. "_She_ was with the warrior, and is still in the area, between us and the warrior. If _she _is around, we can do nothing but retreat. We can't beat _her_, and if we attacked and survived then Isley would sweep out of the North and destroy us in vengeance for attacking his mate and his human pet!"

"So, what do we do now?" Dauf asked carefully, eager to not feel his mistress/lover's wrath, and she snorted before flash-stepping away, leaving him to scramble after her.

_We just have to find another way to awaken _them_, and then _**I **_will rule this island! _RIful grumbled, infuriated. She may have spoken unkindly of Raki, but the one time they had met, she had tried to claim him to be her own mate (once she figured out how to turn him into a Youma, of course) but Priscilla and Isley had interfered. There was just something about that boy that seemed to change every Youma around himself.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Renee raced down the path at faster than normal speeds, while her head and her heart warred with each other. Her duty was clear: return to Staff, and immediately report the location of Priscilla and Raki to the Council. A human that could convince Youma to not feed, who could bring out the humanity of Youma-corrupted humans like Isley or Priscilla, would no doubt make him the first male that could be a true warrior in generations. Her heart, however, was screaming that she should tell no one, ever, and do whatever she could to help the pair stay hidden. That Raki was too good a person to condemn to the hell that her own life was.

Unfortunately, Raki's influence had not yet finished its work, and so duty won out the argument. She would report the matter to Staff, but urge them to leave the pair be. Yes, that would be best. A good compromise. She would do her duty and protect her new-found friend at the same time.

If only such a thing had been possible. The choice that Renee made in that moment would bring about great pain to many…and would change the face of Toulouse and ultimately, the world.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Okay, there you go. Different than what it was originally, but since my hard drive got wiped cleaner that a smart board, I was left to try and re-create a chapter that had already been finished. Note to self, keep everything on USBs, even if I have to own 200 of them to keep it all safe. LOL! As always, please REVIEW! And remember, have a nice day!


	3. Tassle and Tears

Shiek927: I am glad that Dany thought that my stories were good enough to send you to me for! Anyway, I try to make my stories serious and believable while still having htem be fun. The problem with the first one was, as Dany told me, it ws to much new information to fast, which is why I am doing this story. I will be re-writing Raki of the East as a sequal to this story, but that story will be getting revamped to actually be decent and not an embaressment.

N0mster: Thank you, I am glad that you like my Raki. I think that his attitude works considering how we see him after the timeskip in cannon, and what we see of him before it. I just kinda meshed the two together to get my Raki, lol. Thank you for pointing out those errors. Once I find them, I will correct them.

Nanbuflare: I am pleased you like it so much, but I totally recommend going and readying Dany le fou's stories. They are mostly crack fics, but very well written (for crack fics, you can only be just so serious and correct with those, after all) and funny as hell. As for Renee and Luciela, you're wrong about them being sisters. Rafaela is her sister. The rest you go mostly right. They were the first attempt at Alicia and Beth, but Rafaela lost control of Luciela, who escaped and became Luciela of the South.

DemonRaily: I'm glad you like it, and I try to avoid overdramtatic romantic scenes where possible, but there are also times where declarations of love are necessary or appropriate. Or both.

Chad001: I know, I kinda like her too, but it would cause a lot of issues later on in the story. Besides, who knows, maybe she will show up later…muahahahaha! Yes, Renee's faith will cause problems, but as you see almost right away in this chapter, she is feeling conflicted about that loyalty. As she should.

Sable1212: Technically, she won't be the first, but she won't be the last either lol.

Niciasofahnmik: thank you, and here I am…continuing…lol!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO DANY LE FOU! I THANK HIM FOR ALL THE HELP HE HAS GIVEN TO ME!

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter 3

Tassle and Tears

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

_Staff, Organization Headquarters, Council Chambers. Two Days after the Events of the Last Chapter._

"Report, number 6." The voice of the leader of the Organizatio, Rimuto, commanded, and Renee saluted. She had been summoned by the Organization's Council of Elders almost as soon as her preliminary report had been filed upon her return to Headquarters.

"Sir, during my standard patrols in the west, I felt a Youma's presence, and decided to eliminate it, as is my duty. I would have billed the town afterwards, of course." She said, making sure to add the part about payment even if she likely wouldn't have. "However, enroute to the town I felt the Youma's youki flare and then vanish, as if it was attacked and slain."

"There is nothing special about this, number 6. One of your comrades killed it, so I fail to see why we are here." Another voice came from the shadows, and Renee shook her head slightly.

"Sir, I was the only warrior in the area." She corrected him respectfully, and she heard the Council rustle slightly. "I increased my pace, and found that the Youma had been slain by a human male, about twenty years of age. His name was Raki."

"Was this boy Raki blonde, and have a slight western accent?" a voice Renee recognized to be that of Rubel, an Organization controller, asked before the Council could speak. Renee nodded slowly, and Rubel continued. "Was the town Douga, and did he say anything about his home?"

"Yes, sir. He called Douga his home town, sir." Renee confirmed, unsure of why he was asking, and Rubel started to laugh. That laughter disturbed her greatly, for some reason, especially when coupled with his apparent for-knowledge of who Raki was.

"Speak, Rubel. What amuses you so?" Rimuto demanded, and Rubel's laughter tapered off.

"Simply put, Raki is the human boy that accompanied the former #47. You know the one I mean, of course? Well, he is the one who kept her from Awakening in Rabona. It appears he survived the North after all, and now he can kill Youma. Was there anything else, #6?"

Renee's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she looked at Rubel. So, Rubel had known Raki and the mysterious Clare from before? Interesting, she would have to ask Raki about the man in black the next time she saw him. If she ever saw him again. She hoped she did, at any rate. She thought hard about how to answer. She didn't like what was going on, and was really regretting making her report, but she had no idea how much the Council knew from their spies. If she was executed for betraying the Council, then she couldn't see Raki again. That reason in and of itself was enough to convince her to tell the truth. Perhaps she could manipulate her words for a favorable outcome?

"Sir, yes sir. He was accompanied by a little girl, who I at first thought was human, but it was revealed that she is Priscilla, an incredibly powerful Awakened." Renee spoke after a long moment, and the Council rustled again. "He claims to have been her company for years, and that she has never fed from a human during that time. When we were leaving Douga, she sensed Riful of the West lying in wait for me, and flared her Youki. I was almost rendered unconscious by her aura, and Riful retreated immediately. It was also implied by the conversation that Raki and Priscilla have a good and personal relationship with Isley of the North."

_There, now maybe they will leave Raki and Priscilla be now that they know Priscilla scares Riful, and that Isley would come to their aid. _Renee thought to herself hopefully

"Well, this is interesting. And how did this Priscilla act during your time with them, #6?" Dae asked, and she cocked her head to the side as she considered it. The question didn't seem like it could cause harm to Raki if she answered it.

"She acted like a human for the most part, sir. Very comfortable in the presence of humans and with eating human food for sustenance, instead of guts." She answered, and a wave of dark chuckles filled the room.

"Where are they headed now?" Jo'sef Stalin, head of the Organization's human soldiers (who were little more than thugs and bandits), and Renee turned to face him, cursing fluently in her mind. She had no choice but to answer, and hope that the pair made it to Rabona before the Organization could do anything.

"Rabona, sir, via the town of Tassle." She reported, despite her growing trepidation at the situation. She just hoped they settled for getting rid of Priscilla and left Raki alone. She ignored the surprising and small (but still present) twinge of regret that accompanied that thought. Shaking her head, she scolded herself mentally. _She isn't a human, and even if Raki cares for her, he is more important than she is. Besides, she could still be dangerous despite everything I saw!_ Sure, Priscilla _seemed_ stable enough, but she was an Awakened Being! None of them were what any reasonably sane individual would describe as sane. Her vague fears were shortly realized by Rimuto's next words.

"Good, very good. Stalin, send whatever bandit groups you can find and some weaker Youma to slow the boy down. Dae! Cancel your Feeder experiments completely, and dispose of them. Find that Awakened Poison of yours! We will capture this Raki, slay Priscilla the One Horned Demon, and use her flesh on the boy to create the ultimate warrior!" Rimuto cackled, and Renee felt dread wash over her. This was the last thing she had wanted to happen, but here it was, happening.

_Raki…please, forgive me._ She thought as she spun on her heel and left the Council behind, a single tear running down her cheek. _I'm so sorry…_

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

_One Week After_ _Renee's Report_

"Damnit, they just keep coming! That's the fourth one today!" Raki snarled, hauling his leg back and angrily punting the head of the Youma he had just decapitated into the trees. It went several yards before splattering against a sturdy oak, and Raki cursed again as he flicked his sword clean of blood and sheathed it on his back once more. Priscilla stepped up beside him again and the pair resumed their trek towards the town of Tassle. All the while, Raki was seething. They had been slowed down constantly by various irritants. Bandit attacks, rescuing caravans from bandits, Youma attacking them or other humans nearby, more bandits, trees across the trail, more youma, even more bandits… the list went on and on! Raki was starting to think that someone _wanted_ to slow him down, make him reach town later, but he dismissed the idea as stress-based paranoia. He had no idea why someone would want that, other than the bandits. Speaking of…he turned to his small companion, a concerned look on his face. She had been around a lot of human blood recently.

"I'm okay Raki. The smell of human blood doesn't seem bother me as much when I am with you." The Awakened Being answered his unspoken question calmly, without a hint of strain or dishonesty in her voice, and Raki nodded his acceptance. He trusted his sister-figure's judgment.

"Why is that, do you think?" he asked after a moment, and Priscilla half-turned her head to examine him appraisingly out of one eye. Raki waited patiently for her thoughts. He had learned a long time ago that Priscilla didn't like to be rushed. He also found himself constantly reminded of the fact that, despite her appearance, Priscilla was much, much older than him, and far more experienced in many things, most of all things related Youma. Raki had, in fact, been shocked into borderline rudeness when she had announced she was going to help train him in sword-play three years ago. Raki had looked at her appearance and forgotten her past as Claymore and seen only a little girl. She had proceeded to hand his ass to him on a solid gold platter with silver trim and imbedded with precious jewels. He had taken a good bit of time-a week or so- to get over his embarrassment at being so utterly humiliated by a "little girl" before he had man-ed up and buckled down, training harder than ever.

"I think it is because of who you are inside." She replied cryptically and headed off down the path, leaving a confused and even more curious Raki staring after her. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he hurried to catch up, both unaware of the entirely human pair of eyes that watched them from the bushes before vanishing.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"Welcome to the Roasted Quail, young Master and Madam. What will you have?" the innkeeper boomed as Raki and Priscilla sat down at a free table. The pair exchanged glances, before shrugging in unison.

"Give us your recommendation, inn keep. I've not been this far south for years, and have forgotten entirely about the cuisine and what to chose." Raki replied, and the barkeep smiled broadly.

"Right away, then! Two "Tassle Specials" coming right up!" he said cheerfully before heading back into the small kitchen, where his face instantly dropped into a sinister smirk. Looking around at the black-clothed men waiting for him, he spoke aloud his orders. "Alright, lads, you know what to do. Add that special brew Master Dae gave to us to one of the meals, and make sure I know which, so the creature will receive it. Then get out of town and bring back the witches and the rest of our boys."

"Aye, boss!" his men replied, and the leader of one of the Organization's raiding parties smirk grew still more. He would be well rewarded for this, he was sure.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"Here you are! Please, enjoy!" the inn keep said, walking back into the room with two platters of hot food in his hands and placing them before the pair.

"Thank you very much." Raki nodded his thanks to the man, who bowed with a smile and returned to his kitchen. "Smells good, huh Priscilla?"

"I don't know Raki. There is something about the scent that is hauntingly familiar, and disturbing. It reminds me of my time as a Claymore, but I don't know why." Priscilla murmured in reply, frowning down at the food, and Raki looked at her in surprise.

"Well, it may be that you ate something like this at one point during your time as a Claymore, or smelled it while in a town. It's not that farfetched." Raki pointed out, and she nodded slowly. She didn't trust this food, especially since Raki's didn't smell like it, but she was a powerful Awakened Being, after all. She could handle it, whatever it was. She began to eat, ignoring the slightly bitter taste to the food, and soon enough both their plates were scraped clean.

"Well, that was good. Shall we keep moving, Priscilla?" Raki asked, and Priscilla –who's head was aching for some reason- nodded slightly with a faint grimace, grabbing Raki's hand and allowing herself to be led outside…

Smack dab into the middle of an ambush. At least two dozen humans in light armor with swords, and a dozen Claymores. All had their weapons drawn and ready, their attention on the pair, and Raki's own hand went to his sword instantly.

"Well, now, this is unfriendly. Here to recruit me or something, silver-eyed slayers? I regretfully refuse, even if you are all gorgeous." he asked with a small smile that was noticeably tight as he slowly settled into a half-stance, eyes flicking around the half circle before him.

"Priscilla, former number 2 of the Organization, we have orders to execute you and take your human back to Staff. Surrender, and die swiftly and painlessly." The lead Claymore announced through a faint blush, and Priscilla hissed back in response while Raki drew his broadsword, slightly startling some of the humans and Claymores both with its size, and his ability to wield it with apparent ease.

"You're not touching Raki! I won't let you!" Priscilla snarled, casting aside her cloak and settling into a pseudo-combat stance. "I won't let you take him to the Organization!"

"And there is no way in hell you're killing Priscilla, not on my watch." Raki added, and there was a long and tense silence before everyone moved at once. The Claymores charged Priscilla, who roared and entered her true form while Raki counter-charged the humans backing up the Claymores. Unseen by the pair of defenders, Rubel, Orsay, Renee, and another Claymore were watching from a nearby rooftop.

"That boy is most impressive, #6. When you spoke of him killing a Youma, I was not entirely surprised, but his skill and strength are undeniable. You say he mentioned personally knowing Isley?" Orsay commented, watching the young human butchering the human troopers with apparent ease, his sword flashing in blood-tainted silver arcs as he ducked and spun, blocked and cut at speeds far faster than that of most humans.

"Yes, sir, why?" Renee muttered distractedly, concern and pain haunting her eyes as she watched the young man. She had asked to not be included on this mission, but it seemed that the Council decided to make her suffer by sending her instead. Bastards.

"I recognize that sword form. Back during the first three generations of Claymores, we trained them using actual swords forms, but eventually stopped and let them do what they pleased in battle. That boy is using _Cabur_, the Guardian Form. The absolute defense. It is said that a master of the form could stand against 500 youma alone and emerge victorious." Orsay mused, and Renee blinked at him, surprised out of her observation of Raki.

"Sir, are you saying that Raki was trained by Isley himself?" she asked carefully, and Orsay nodded slightly.

"Indeed, #6. Isley was the number one of the first generation of warriors, and the master of many forms, including _Adenn_, the Merciless Form." He responded, and lapsed into silence, leaving Renee even more depressed. Her young friend _(friend, where had that come from?)_ was now even more valuable to the Organization, as he was already a skilled swordsmen trained in the sword arts of the original generations themselves.

"Well, the boy appears to be finishing up our human soldiers quiet handily. Renee, status on Priscilla?" Rubel asked.

Renee focused her Youki on the former number 2, and grimaced. The poison devised by Dae was one of the most twisted things he had ever come up with before (which is most defiantly saying something) because it made a Youma or Awakened Beings Youki run rampant, making them lose control of it. IT would continue to rage until their bodies couldn't handle the strain, and let the energy out another way. Theoretically, via organs and limbs exploding forcefully under the pressure.

"It's working, sir, her own Youki is tearing her apart, but she doesn't seem to care."

"All the more evidence that Rimuto chose well. If an Awakened as powerful as Priscilla is fighting despite knowing they are dying for the boy, and he fights this well as a human, as a Claymore with her flesh and blood he will be unstoppable." Orsay murmured, a sick grin on his disturbing features. "Call in the secondary human squads."

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

"Give up, already! Do you not feel the poison affecting you? The more Youki that you use, the faster and more painfully you die!" one of the Claymore shouted at Priscilla, who was clearly struggling to continue to fight. Two Claymores lay dead in pools of their own blood, but she had only managed to wound anyone after that. Priscilla cursed loudly, glancing over at Raki who was finishing his last few enemies.

"I will never let you take Raki! Raki gave me back my humanity, and I will slaughter the world before I let you take his away!" she screamed in pain as she flared her power, forcing more of her Youki to the surface before charging with a deafening roar, and proceeding to tear the Claymore who had spoken limb from limb before staggering and falling to one knee as the poison that had been in the food she had eaten accelerated its attack on her system, fed by the increase of Youki. Her eyes, which had been the natural gold of a Youki-enhanced being, turned blood red with black sclera as she stumbled back to her feet, baring her fangs. "Grah! I'll take you all on!"

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

The last human soldier before Raki fell with a short scream as the blond's greatsword cleaved him nearly in two at the waist. Huffing with adrenaline and effort, a blood-soaked Raki spun towards Priscilla, who was clearly in trouble, and moved to join her. He needed back up to make those Claymores retreat, and then they could disappear until she healed. He had heard one Claymore yelling about a poison and had cursed himself as he realized it had been the odd scent Priscilla had smelled in the food. It had been poisoned and he had encouraged her to eat it anyway. He started towards his pseudo-sister quickly, only to leap sideways hurriedly to avoid being struck by another sword.

"Oh, come on! Don't you people ever die?!" he cried in exasperated anger as he saw another swarm of the Organization's human soldiers cutting him off and trying to surround him.

"Just give it up, boy! Those bitches will finish of the One Horned Demon and then use her flesh to make you the ultimate servant of the Alliance! Submit, and save us the trouble of beating you down!" the leader of the pack growled, seeming oddly confident despite the fact that the boy he was threatening was soaked in the blood of his comrades, their corpses strewn in pieces across the street.

"Tch! Maybe you forgot, but males can't handle the power of being a slayer, and Awaken quickly. Besides, if you kill Priscilla, the first thing I would do with my new-found power would be to destroy the whole of the Organization." Raki growled back, trying hard not to show how fatigued he was. After all the fighting on the road, and already having killed two dozen of these bastards, he was getting tired, insane stamina due to Isley's torture (Erm, training) or not! Sure, it helped that they were trying to capture him alive and mostly unharmed, but still…

"Oh, but Master Dae think you're special boy!" the man chuckled evilly, clearly not meaning it as a compliment. Still, he was secretly relieved that the boy was talking instead of fighting. Truth be told, he had not been fond of the idea of fighting this kid after seeing what he did to the first platoon he had battled. All he had to do was keep the kids attention until…

"Gyaaahh!" Raki's head whipped towards Priscilla as she suffered a deep cut to her torso, which bled heavily even as she instinctively held an arm to the wound.

"Priscilla!" he shouted, smashing past the circle of humans while they were distracted by the scream to scramble to her side, sword up as he tried to stare down the silver-eyed slayers. The surviving warriors, all seven of them, were wounded to a greater or lesser degree, but still seemed perfectly capable of battle, and Raki's mind raced as he tried to find a way out for Priscilla and for himself. "Priscilla, do you have the strength to fly us out of here?"

"No, Raki. I…don't have…any strength left." She breathed haltingly, holding her wound, out of which blood was still pouring. No matter what she did, she could not longer force her Youki to obey her, and she felt her life slipping away quickly with each beat of her heart. "Raki…I think…that this is…goodbye."

"Not happening, Priscilla! We can still get out of this!" Raki pleaded over his shoulder, knowing he couldn't take his eyes off of the silently watching and waiting slayers.

"Oh, Raki…thank you…for giving me…my humanity back." Priscilla tried to laugh at her "brother's" sweet denial, but even that was beyond her now. "Even if only…for a short time…I was free. I was…happy again."

The sound of her collapsing to the ground attracted Raki's attention, and he spun towards her, kneeling by her side as she lay on her back in the dirt, gazing at him with pain-filled eyes.

"Priscilla…please, don't leave me! Don't leave Isley! We need you, Priscilla!" Raki murmured brokenly, to pained emotionally to speak loudly.

"Tell…Isley…that I was glad to be his mate…while it lasted." Priscilla coughed, blood bubbling from her mouth, staining her lips and chin red. With a sudden display of strength, she reached up and grabbed him. Moving her mouth as close to his ear as she could, she hissed softly in his ear. "Raki…don't let them continue to use us, to make my sisters suffer! Destroy the Organization, destroy the Youma! Don't let them continue to rule this island with fear!"

"I swear it, the Organization will fall by my hand." Raki promised solemnly, before freezing in shock as Priscilla kissed his cheek softly, before breathing out her last breath, head resting on his shoulder.

To Renee, who was watching, it appeared simply as if Priscilla had fallen asleep on Raki's shoulder. The young blond lay his deceased sister figure on the ground and stared down at her. Orsay and the Claymore accompanying him headed towards the pair, the other warriors stepping back by several yards to begin tending to their wounds now that the battle was done.

"Well, boy, the One Horned Demon bitch is dead. Surrender, and return with us to Organization Headquarters." Orsay said with a evil grin as he sneered down at the corpse and the boy beside it. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I frankly don't care either way. What happens now is up to you."

"Well…" Raki murmured as he rose to his feet, greatsword clenched in one shaking fist. He turned slowly to face his soon-to-be captors, allowing them to see his tear-stained visage and the look of absolute rage on his face. "I think I will start with taking your head!"

"Wha…?" Orsay started to say, but the rest of the word was lost as his head leaped from his shoulders, releasing a fountain of blood. The others stared in mute shock and horror as the corpse fell to the ground, and Raki hissed wordlessly at the slayers and moved to attack. Before he could land a strike on anyone, Rubel struck him from behind, knocking him out. The Organization descended on the pair of inert bodies, grabbed the body of Orsay and those of the slain Claymores', and left the village for Staff, leaving a blood-soaked and corpse riddled street. Renee felt a pair of tears trickle down her cheeks as she followed the group

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed! Full credit to Dany le fou for helping me figure out how to kill Priscilla in a reasonably believable fashion! Anyway, please read and review, and if you would be interested in being my beta, send me a PM or mention it in a review!

Ja ne!

Shadows


	4. Number 00

So, I'm still not sure what you guys are seeing as Shakespearean dialect...as far as I can tell I have people speaking proper English, in a medieval setting...anyway, here is the new chapter, and review replies!

As always, I own nothing of Claymore, etc, etc and so forth.

Remember, this is an AU story and several characters will be OOC to a greater or lesser degree. I shouldn't need to tell you this, but there it is anyway.

Nanbuflare: Whelp, while I agree that the poisen thing could have been done better, I honestly had no idea how else to kill Priscilla. And she needed to die for the plot to actually be able to happen, so... As for them being called bitches, we know that happens thanks to the manga, so I presumed that the warriors either sucked it up, or the humans kept it to themselves whenever possible.

WandersShadow101: I'm glad I do not disappoint! It is very encouraging to hear that, and I hope you enjoy!

n0mster: Yeah, but like I told Nanbu, I had no idea how else to kill her. Also, the rods were an external attack, which the body defends against very well as it is recognized as a threat. In this poison's case however, think of it more as trying to defend yourself against your own blood cells. It wouldn't really go to well for you.

DragonOfKhaos: He will FORGIVE her, because I don't think Raki is the type to hold a grudge for a long time, but he won't be FORGETTING anytime soon, and it will affect his interaction with her.

Nasha Rei-kun: I'm not sure what you mean by "we would have seen it being tested". We've not seen anything of the Organization in this fic until now, and me and Dany le fou invented the poison (he more than I, to give credit where it is due) so I'm not sure what exactly you want me to have done.

Fangking2: I direct your attention to my reply to n0mster, as my explanation lies there.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Four

Number 00

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

_**"You are a loyal servent to the Organization. Saving humanity from the evils of the Youma, Awakened Beings, and Dragon-kin is your only purpose. The Organization saved you and made you into a powerful sword to bring revenge onto those that kileld your family."**_

_** "I am a loyal servent to the Organization. My only purpose is to save humanity from the evils of the Youma, Awakened Beings, and Dragon-kin. The Organization saved me and made me powerful."**_

_** "Hmm, I think he is ready, Dae. Give him that last dose and let's get him ready to go out into the field. It's time to test our new model."**_

_** "Of course, Elder Rimuto."**_

"What do you want, Number Six?" a cold and emotionless male voice filled the room as Renee stepped up to the threshold, and she flinched heavily, eyes sad as she looked at the unfeeling shell that used to be Raki. Ever since he had awoken nine months ago, no longer human in body and seemingly in spirit, Raki had been nothing but an emotionless butcher of rogue warriors, youma, or Awakened Beings.

There he stood, bright silver hair shone in the light of the setting sun that filtered through the small window cut into the solid rock of the cliffside that formed The Organization's Headquarters. He was, as always, clad in the matte-black, specially-made armor that had been gifted to him when he had awoken from his "procedure", when Dae and his assistants had turned him into a warrior. The armor was larger and heavier than those of his female contemporaries, shielding not only his shoulders, but his chest, stomach, crotch, and thighs. His own claymore, forged of orichalcum and engraved with the rune representing Death, rested point-down on the ground, his gauntleted hands folded over the pommel.

"...I want him back.." she mumbled sadly, and Raki's eyes narrowed slightly, though she couldn't see it, and his shoulder's seemed to tense slightly.

"What was that?" he asked stoically, and Renee huffed angrily before repeating herself.

"I want him back. I want the REAL Raki back, not the emotionless slave that is called #00 and lives in Raki's body." she replied, her own voice cold as her head came up and glared frostily.

Raki twitched slightly, and his eyes seemed to flash for a moment before he settled himself and responded, still in the same cold, dead monotone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, number six. I am Double 0 of the Organization, called The Executioner. I became a Claymore after my family was killed and eaten by Youma. The Organization saved my life and elevated me to a higher existence, giving my life purpose in the hunting of the monster's that took my family from me."

Renee drew herself up, a thunderous expression on her face as she hissed rather like an angry cat, glaring hatefully at Raki. But it was not hatred for him, oh no! It was hatred for what the Organization, with their drugs and "procedures" had done to him, to turn him into this...husk. This shade of his former self.

"Damnit Raki! What the hell is wrong with you?" she snarled, stalking over to him, yanking him around by his shoulder, and lifting him into the air by his breastplate, his sword dropping to clatter against the flagstones, ignored. Shoving her face until it was mere inches from his own, she continued. "I know that you're still in there somewhere! I know that whatever Dae and his merry band of psychopath's did to you could never break you! I know that this isn't the real you, so why don't you just come back to me!"

"What do you mean, number six?" Raki asked coldly, dropping the "drone" facade as his eyes hardened into a baleful glare of his own. "You're the reason I'm like this! You're the reason that I can here another voice in my mind, whispering to me, telling me things about the Organization, telling me to obey them! You turned Priscilla and myself in, you bitch, and now she is dead and I'm like this!"

Renee flinched again at the raw anger and hurt in his voice, and she felt something inside her break.

"You think I don't regret it? You think I don't cry at night after trying to talk to you, day after day, watching you turn into some monster that cares for no one? You think I don't _hate_ myself for causing this? These last nine months have been as much an agony for me as they have for you!" she cried, slamming his back into the stone wall. Unbeknownst to her, tears had begun to run down her cheeks, but Raki saw them, and his eyes widened in surprise at the pure regret, pain, and self-loathing in her voice as she continued. This isn't what he had expected. "I tried so hard to convince them to leave you alone! I told them that Priscilla was too powerful, that you would destroy the Organization, I even told them that Isley would attack! But they didn't care! They wanted _you_, Raki, and they didn't care what it took! Nothing worked, and if I had tried to warn you I would have been executed promptly for treason, and you still would have been captured!"

"What do you mean, they wanted me?" Raki asked softly, almost gently, and Renee leaned her head against his breastplate, the cold metal pressing against her warm face and she shook it, refusing to answer as she continued to cry. Raki sighed lightly, feeling guilty, and slowly put his arms around the sobbing warrior. He never had been any good with comforting crying women, though one could hardly say he had a great deal of experience. All the same, he didn't have it in him be intentionally angry or cruel to a woman. "Renee, please, I need to know everything you can tell me."

Renee sniffled a couple of more times and took a step back, rubbing her tears away from her eyes and cheeks and Raki drew a handkerchief from his breastplate and handed it to her, which she accepted and cleaned herself up with before blowing her nose lightly. After she had fixed herself up, Raki repeated his question as gently as he could, and this time she replied.

"They guessed that since Awakened Beings of Isley's and Priscilla's level act and feel more human around you, than you might gain the power to control or keep controlled other warriors and Awakened Beings as a warrior, in addition to being immune to the call of the power itself, ensuring that you would be the "perfect warrior". By the time I figured out what direction their questions were leading, it was too late for me to head them off or lie without being easily caught out." A look of desperation, one Raki had never thought to see in a warrior, entered her eyes as she continued desperately, pleadingly. "Please, Raki, I never wanted this to happen to you! Please, you have to trust me! You...you can't leave me alone anymore!"

"I believe you, Renee, I truly do." Raki said gently, and Renee almost cried with relief at the honesty in his voice. Raki, however, continued. "But...it will take me a little while to be fully comfortable with you again, simply because...well, I care for you a great deal, Renee. You remind me alot of Clare, actually, but it...hurts to know that you turned me and someone who was like a sister to me in to the Organization." he held up a hand to halt her desperate protests. "I understand why you did it, and I agree that there was nothing you could do, but it still hurts."

"I understand, Raki. I'll earn your trust again, believe it!" Renee said fiercely, and Raki smiled at her warmly before he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, shocking both himself and her, and he blushed faintly as he turned away and used his foot to flip his sword into his hand. Turning back to the window, he became business-like again.

"You will be joining me on an important Awakened Being hunt in a fortnight, number six. Make sure you are ready for a two week mission." he ordered, and Renee schooled her face and gave a salute before disappearing out the door, careful not to let her happiness show where an Organization member might see it as she scampered back to her own room and prepared for the five hour long rest she was going to take before her next patrol around Staff proper.

Raki remained staring out his window for a long, long moment, and his eyes flashed to their original dark brown for a moment before reverting to gleaming silver as he looked to the north.

"Just wait a little bit longer, all of you. I will crush the Organization into dust, and then I will find you and bring you home to a much better world than when you left. I swear it." he murmured solemnly, before turning on his heel and striding from the room to head for a large city to the south-west, on the meeting point of the Southern, Western, Central, and Eastern Territories' boundaries. While on missions he had heard of an armless woman who never left her small cabin, with only a pair of young orphan girls looking after her. If his assumption was correct, her was going to see an old...acquaintance of Priscilla's, a powerful former number 2 and 3 of The Organization.

He was going to see Irene.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA **_

Isley roared in rage as he obliterated yet another building in what used to be the town of Pieta, using his Awakened form's powerful bow to reduce it to dust. Shrinking down to his human form, Isley fell to his knees in the snow, tears streaking his cheeks for the first time in many years as he hunched over, leaning on his forearms as he lamented the loss of both his mate and the boy he had come to think of as a brother in some ways, and son in others. He had been right to be worried over their journey south, but he knew that they had planned for every conceivable issue that could rear its ugly head. Unfortunately, that left an _inconceivable_ issue, and his grief turned briefly to mingled pride and rage as he thought back to the letter he had received from Raki, albeit in a roundabout fashion.

_Brother, _

_ I'm sorry. Priscilla is dead, and I have been turned into a slayer. We underestimated the Organization. They were waiting for us, and laced Priscilla's food with a poison that caused her Youki to run rampant and tear her apart from the inside out. Not before she took out about four of the dozen warriors they sent after us, though. After she finally fell...I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do to make it out. They used her flesh and blood to create me, but the situation is not untenable. Priscilla is...was to powerful to be controlled by another living being. The Organization thinks that I've been "reprogrammed" to think they rescued me as a child, and I do nothing to correct that belief. I'm going to begin making plans to destroy the Organization from the inside. I will have _**our** _revenge for Priscilla, and then, perhaps, we can move on to the larger picture. There is a war going on across the sea, between to great nations. One has enormous creatures, Dragon-kin, on their side. The other, outmatched, is using this island, Toulouse, to create their counter weapon._

_Us._

_ I will send more news when I can risk it._

_ Raki_

Sighing deeply, Isley pushed aside his oddly powerful emotions, got to his feet and flash-stepped away, heading for the manor had lived in since he had met Raki, where he began making plans to position his forces and himself to help Raki destroy the Organization and maintain control of their territories. It wouldn't do for Riful to become too powerful, after all.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

A single cloaked and cowled figure wandered slowly through a small thicket of claymores, each standing resolutely against the wind and the snow to mark the mounds from which they rose.

The graves of comrades dead for nearly six years.

Stopping at one, she knelt down before it and stared at the sword for a long moment, eyes upon the symbol etched into the blade, and her gleaming silver eyes closed for a long moment in sadness as she remembered the sacrifice of the warrior that she had laid to rest here.

_Jeanne, where ever you are now, I hope that you are at peace. I hope it is warm, filled with sunlight, and peaceful. And I hope...that if you're watching me...that you're not disappointed._ she thought to herself. After several long moments, the distinctive sound of someone walking through the snow reached her, and she got to her feet, turning to face the new arrival.

"Is everything still in order here, Clare?" the newly arrived slayer asked softly, long blonde hair framing her face as concerned eyes lit upon her friend. Clare looked down at Jeanne's grave for another moment, before nodding.

"All fine, Miria. Whatever Isley was so upset about, he managed to limit his destruction to the town proper. The graveyard was neither damaged nor disturbed in any fashion." she replied, and Miria nodded again, before gesturing with her head for Clare to follow her, which the younger warrior did quietly. As they walked, Miria spoke again.

"Clare, I know that waiting here in the North and training has been hard on you. I know that you yearn to find Raki, and to destroy the Organization like the rest of us, but I _need_ you to be patient. We can almost completely hide our Auras, and our skills with our swords is nearly complete, but we're not yet ready to face the might of the Organization."

"I know, Miri." Clare replied softly, using the affectionate nickname she and the others had gifted their Captain. She sight lightly, and shook her head before continuing. "I miss him alot, Miri, and I've found no sign of him here in the North."

"Clare, you must understand," Miria said slowly, hesitant to say anything to hurt or anger her friend. "The odds of him surviving the Northern Campaign's battles and returning south without being killed by the weather, bandits, Youma, or Maker knows what else is..."

"Slim to none, I know! Damn it, haven't you all told me that enough?" Clare snapped angrily, before sighing and rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I'm sorry Miri, but I promised him I would see him again. I promised we would be together again. That promise has kept me going all this time, and if I lose hope in that, what do I have left? Revenge? Revenge can only get me so far before it destroys me. Ophelia showed me that much, it just took me a while to understand it."

"Indeed." Miria mused with a subtle but (in warrior terms) broad smile as she looked over at the former number 47. A few years ago, Clare had been a hothead prone to destruction first and questions later, but it seemed that the calming influence and maturity Raki had shown in her company had rubbed off on her, and finally come to fruition. Of course, she was still a hothead, had a large temper, and a rebel, but she simply had learned to control it better.

Mostly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Clare." she said finally, looking forward again as they neared a small manor house on the outskirts of Pieta that had, somehow, survived all this time. Large and fairly well furnished, it had several fireplaces and many bedrooms, allowing each of the surviving warriors to have their own room to themselves. It was here that the Ghosts of Pieta, as they called themselves, had made their home until they were ready to return to the South. Pushing open the door, she strode into the foyer and shucked her cloak, hanging it beside a fireplace to dry before heading for the living room, Clare doing the same behind her. Seven warriors lounged about the room comfortably, resting after hours of hard training, and Miria smiled as her eyes ran over them. She wished her plan had been able to save more, but three shy of half the force wasn't anything to be ashamed of. She knew that now, even if she hadn't at first.

Helen, the energetic loud mouth of the group.

Deneve, the stoic and dry-humored "old lady" of the group, and the inheritor of Undine's legacy as the wielder of the Twin Swords.

Tabitha, a skilled sensor, loyal to a fault. She survived thanks to being rendered unconscious during the fight.

Veronica, who by all rights should have died, if not for the timely sacrifice of Uma, who had taken the death-blow of Rigardo for her, buying the former number 13 enough time for Clare to arrive. A large scar under her breasts was testament to how powerful Rigardo had been, to nearly kill her even through another's body.

Cynthia, Veronica's closest friend and, now, a powerful Healer, who used her Youki to boost an ally's regeneration to unprecedented levels. She survived much like Tabitha, knocked out in battle and ignored by the Awakened in favor of more dangerous foes.

Lily, who had perhaps survived in the most embarrassing fashion possible. After her team killed an Awakened Being, at the loss of Wendy, a piece of flying rubble made airborne by another Awakened Beings attack had hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out for the entirety of the battle. Upon being woken by Cynthia after the dust had settled, she had immediately leapt to her feet to continue the fight, only to discover it had ended hours before.

Zelda, who had barely survived the final stand against Isley's army, and whom had only done so due to the timely arrival of Cynthia, who had returned to consciousness and been able to boost her regeneration enough for her to live, though she did lose an eye that Cynthia was unable to save.

"Ah, welcome back, Captain Miria, Clare." Tabitha said warmly, seeing them waiting in the doorway, bringing them to the attention of the entire room. "Is everything all right ? We felt Isley's Youki flaring wildly, but as you instructed remained here. What happened?"

Miria and Clare exchanged long looks before shrugging together and fully entering the room, taking the two empty seats near the fire to warm and dry themselves.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Isley was in a very strange mood. He was obliterating buildings in Pieta, roaring in rage, then all of a sudden he was in human form, kneeling on the ground, and crying." Miria replied slowly, and the warriors stirred in confusion. Veronica voiced what they were all thinking.

"Isley, hell, any Awakened Being crying? Is it even possible? I thought all human emotions died when you became Awakened?" she said, confusion filling her voice, and Miria and Clare exchanged looks before Clare nodded to their Captain.

"That...is not entirely true. From what I understand, when you Awaken, the emotions that you had as a warrior become even stronger. However, most are like Isley and simply do not believe that we "lesser beings" are worth any emotion other than contempt and dismissal if they even deign to acknowledge our existence." Miria said, not mentioning that she, Clare, Helen, and Deneve could be qualified as pseudo-Awakened Beings .

The warriors murmured to each other some more, and several offered theories as to the cause of the Abyssal's strange attitude. None, however, struck them as entirely feasible, and they grew more abstract until Veronica brought them all to a halt.

"This speculation is getting us nowhere. We should all get some sleep and worry about Isley whenever we sense him nearby again." she said calmly, before looking over at Clare and Miria. "At the very least, were our fallen comrades graves not disturbed?"

Every warrior in the room focused on the duo at that question, and all made soft noises of relief and satisfaction when Clare shook her head. None of them wanted to consider the possibility of their lost friends' graves being desecrated. Slayers are a practical group, that's true, and do not put the reverence into a body that humans tend to. A warriors grave, however, is a representation of the warrior's soul, and a testament to their final battle. For the grave to be destroyed was to erase that warrior and her deeds from history.

The Ghosts would not allow their comrades to be forever forgotten by the world.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

"Well, this is a presence that I do not recognize, but the power flowing through you tells me all I need to know about you. Come to finish me, as Rafaela didn't, Executioner?" a young woman with silver eyes and long blond hair asked, back to Raki as he stood in the doorway of her hut, her armless torso framed against the sun.

It had taken Raki two days to reach Irene's small cabin near the city of Terkan, and it appeared Irene knew exactly who he was. Or, rather, who the world thought he was.

"Not in the least, former number two of the Organization, Irene of the Quicksword. In fact, I need your help." Raki replied calmly, fully entering the building and shutting the door. He could feel Irene's surprise tinge her aura, and she turned to face him slowly, raising an elegant eyebrow at him.

"And what, pray tell, could such a powerful being need with a cripple like me?" she asked slowly, to which he gave a crooked half smile, and Irene swore she felt herself blush faintly.

"I plan on destroying the Organization and its Youma creation labs. To do so, I will need your help, amongst others. Several other former warriors have already pledged their support to me, and I am begging you to help me end the Organization's tyranny over this island." he replied bluntly, and Irene blinked at him in surprise.

"You...want to destroy the Organization?" she asked him incredulously, and he nodded. Shaking her head, Irene turned away. "You're insane. The Organization is too powerful. No matter how strong you are a warrior, you cannot defeat them."

"I disagree. The Abyssal of the North will help me. The new ruler of the South has already pledged herself and her soldiers to me, as have nearly a dozen rogue or former warriors, many single digits, including one you might remember. Elda, the number 5 of your generation."

"Elda is alive?" Irene breathed in shock. She had presumed that her former friend and comrade had died years ago, as she had vanished without a trace. It appeared that was not true, however.

"Yes, she is indeed, and she would like to see you again. I also have a powerful friend waiting that can help you re-grow your arms." Raki confirmed with a nod, and Irene's head whipped around so fast Raki swore he heard it crack as her wide and hopeful eyes fell upon his own bright silver.

"Can she truly?" she asked softly, as if afraid that speaking loudly would make it a lie, and Raki nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes, her name is Nimue, a former number two from many generations ago. She won't tell me which, for some reason. She keeps saying something about being rude and a woman's age." Raki replied, shrugging sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. Irene snorted lightly in amusement, shaking her head, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I'll help you. I hate the Organization for what it has done to my fellow warriors and I over the years. I only ask that you help me ensure that the little orphan twins that have been caring for me are taken care of." she said, and Raki nodded in acceptance before opening the door. There stood a trio of cloaked figures, and Irene's eyes widened with alarm, but Raki merely continued to smile.

"She has agreed to help us. Come in and introduce yourselves to our new comrade." he said, and the trio filed into the hut before doffing their cloaks, revealing the trio to be young women, all warriors.

"Pleasure to meet you, Irene. Elda has told me a lot about you. My name is Kiara, the number two of Riful's generation. I am a defensive type." the first said. Her silvery-blonde hair hung down to mid back loosely, with long bangs framing her face. Irene nodded, hiding her surprise. This warrior was long presumed dead, killed by Riful for not joining her in the West.

"I remember you, and I hope you remember me, Irene." the second said with a small smile, a smile that Irene returned with a nod as her gaze shifted to the third, eyes brightening as she guessed who it was. The warrior noted her regard and giggled lightly.

"My name is Nimue, as you've guessed, and I was the number two of Chloe's generation. I'm a Healer-type, and I'm going to get you your arms back." she said with a smile, and Irene could honestly say that she was one of the most beautiful females, human or warrior alike, that she had ever seen. Long, pure silver hair cascaded in subtle waves down her back to her lower back, and one eye was hidden behind a curtain of hair, giving her a cute, almost teenaged appearance that offset the grace and power that bled out of her aura.

"Chloe? I don't remember that name..." Irene said with a frown, sidetracked temporarily, and Nimue nodded.

"Yes, we were the 12th generation of warriors. Chloe was our number 1, and so, as with most generations, we who remember her refer to that generation as Chloe's." she said with a bright smile, and Irene nodded slowly, hiding her shock as much as she could. She knew that many warriors from previous generations still wandered the world as Awakened Beings, but the twelfth generation was old, far older than she had thought possible, and she knew that many of the older generations had been far more powerful than the newer ones, though also more volatile. "Anyway, let's see about those arms, shall we?"

"I don't know if you can bring back my right arm. I gave it to another warrior, who had lost hers in a fight with a former single digit by the name of Ophelia, and..." Irene started, but before she could continue Raki was before her, hands on her shoulders.

"_What_ did you say the warrior's name was?" he asked fiercely, and Irene stared at him, shocked speechless. Growing impatient, Raki gripped her shirt and lifted her into the air, a hurricane of Youki swirling about him as his eyes cycled between silver, gold, and brown. "A NAME! GIVE ME A NAME!"

"The Awakened Being was Ophelia, and the warrior was named Clare. Please, put me down!" Irene cried, feeling true fear for the first time since she fell to Priscilla all those years ago. Raki dropped her, and spun quickly, stalking outside. Nimue hastened to Irene's side and helped her back to her feet even as whoops and yells could be heard outside. Looking at Nimue, Irene spoke.

"Umm, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" she asked, confused and angry, though she was still shivering in mingled terror and awe at the memory of Raki's aura.

"Clare and Raki are old friends. He has been searching for her for nearly six years now. Ophelia found them, and they fought each other. Clare stayed behind to hold Ophelia while Raki ran, as Ophelia wanted Raki's blood for some reason. That's why he reacted so strongly to Ophelia's name." Kiara replied, and Irene's eyes widened at the young man's name.

"_That_ is Raki? The way Clare described him, he was a kind and gentle human with a love for cooking, not the most powerful male I have ever seen, not to mention the only male I've seen that wasn't either human or Awakened."

The trio before her exchanged loaded looks before Nimue turned back to Irene, a smile back on her face.

"Not to worry, despite Clare possessing your arm, I can help you regenerate both. As far as your body is concerned, it is no different than an arm lost in battle. The arm may still exist, but it is not attached to you, and therefore you can regenerate a new one." she explained, and Irene's eyes gleamed with repressed joy. Nimue glanced back at the door and raised her voice. "RAKI! STOP ACTING LIKE A COMPLEATE FOOL AND GET YOUR TONED ASS IN HERE!"

Irene stared as a sheepish looking Raki appeared back in the room instantly, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Sorry Nimue. I take it that you need me to boost your power for this one?" he said determinedly. Nimue rolled her eyes at him before nodding.

"Yes, it will take an enormous amount of power to bring her arms back. I will control and focus the power, but I need you to supply it." she responded, and it was Raki's turn to nod as his Youki began to pulse and flare. Placing his hands on Nimue's shoulders, he began to channel it into her, and Irene swore that she heard the other warrior moan lustfully. "Hmmm, I love that feeling. Now, Irene, hold still. This might hurt." she sighed happily, before focusing on the once again blushing Irene, her own aura flaring as her own power and Raki's twined together and began to flow into Irene. She twitched slightly at the strange feeling of another's power coursing through her, and then the pain began.

Irene shrieked in pain, howled in agony, writhed in torment, as injuries inflicted many years ago suddenly tried to heal themselves. The flesh stubs, just below her shoulders, began to bulge and ripple grotesquely. With a horrid squelching sound, white bone pierced their way through the stumps, extending and forming themselves into the upper arm, the elbow, and the lower arm. Then came the wrist and hands, fingers followed after. Muscles and veins grew rapidly, covering the bone quickly, and the veins began to pulse as her heart began to pound blood through them. Then came the skin. Flawless, creamy and smooth skin flashing down the arms. Encasing them, embracing them. Protecting them.

Then, finally, the pain ended, leaving Irene sweating and gasping to collapse to her knees, hugging her arms to herself instinctively. After a long moment, she finally realized what she was doing, and unwrapped them, holding her hands up before her face, turning them slowly as she stared at them in wonder and awe. In an instant, so was on her feet and wrapping her arms around both Raki and Nimue, tears running down her cheeks as she laughed in pure, unadulterated joy. Both held her until she had calmed down somewhat, and then Elda came forward, withdrawing a claymore from beneath her cloak, and Irene gasped.

It was hers.

"How did you find this?" she breathed, taking the weapon and relishing in the sensation of gripping it once more. She hefted it, remembering its feel and weight as she took a few practice swings and cuts, reveling in the sensation of using muscles she long thought lost forever.

"Rafaela made a report, as required, to the Organization of your old home in the mountains. When Elda joined me, I gave her the location and sent her to retrieve it for you." Raki told her, enjoying her enjoyment. Irene looked over at him sharply, surprised that he had planned this far ahead.

"You knew that I would join you?" she asked sharply, and he shrugged a little lazily.

"It was a reasonable assumption. Either you would join for the chance to end the Organization, or in return for getting your arms back. Either way, we both won. I'm glad you agreed for the first option as opposed to the second, however." he told her simply, and she nodded slowly. He had made a gambit, and it had paid off. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered. He shrugged again, and sent a look to Nimue, who nodded with a smile before she and Kiara gave him kisses on the cheek.

"Go on, get going. You two need to get back before the Organization figures out that you're not, in fact, scouting Saoirse's base out. We three will worry about Irene here, and introducing her to the others." Kiara said afterwards, and Raki nodded with a faint blush before glancing at Irene, giving another warm smile, and vanishing out the door rapidly.

"What was that all about?" Irene asked slowly, and Kiara and Nimue both giggled while Elda rolled her eyes in amused exasperation.

"These two are in love with Raki, and can never resist giving him not-so-subtle hints and tells that they want him." she explained, her tone one of amusement. She shook her head. "He's handsome and all, but defiantly not my type."

"That's because no _man_ is your type, Elda." Nimue commented dryly, to which Elda shrugged, and Nimue sighed before continuing. "If only Raki wasn't so damn oblivious, he might realize that with a few words he could-and would- have a massive harem of willing, able, and loyal women to do whatever he asked them too. I mean, I remember my mom telling me that men are dense, but honestly!"

"I jsut hope Clare is willing to share." Kiara grumbled, making Nimue nod in agreement before they turned to Irene. "Now, Raki has instructed us to tell you everything you need to know, so let's get started. First, our Headquarters is..."

And so began Irene of the Quicksword's initiation into what would eventually be called the Liberation faction by those who were loyal to it, and the Claymore Rebellion by its enemies.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

"Are you ready to go, Master?" a voice from the trees garnered Raki's attention as he moved out of hearing range of the hut, and he sighed loudly, frowning at one in particular.

"I am not your master, Dietrich. I am your friend." he said forbiddingly, and the rather short form of his Organization-assigned "watcher", Number 8, called "Tracker Dietrich" dropped from the tree to land softly before him, silver eyes determined.

"I disagree, Master. I was broken when I discovered the Organization's deceit, but you put me back together again. You are our leader, the most powerful of us all. Does that not make you our master?"

"Dietrich..." Raki groaned, as always unable to convince her that he was nothing more than a fellow victim of the Organization. Granted, she was the first current member of the Organization to join his cause, and he had waited nearly three months after his turning to approach her on a mission, showing her files that condemned the Organization, revealing their true intentions. She had been an inconsolable wreck for three days before Raki had managed to convince her that there was nothing she could have done even if she did know, but she could do something _now_, and that was join him in his quest to destroy the Organization. She had agreed whole-heartedly and been his most loyal follower since. She even managed to get herself assigned as his permanent watcher by the Organization, citing her excellent long-range tracking skills and their benefits in watching Raki's movements. Shaking his head, he turned North and started moving at a faster than human pace, Dietrich easily keeping pace with him, just behind his right shoulder, and he shook his head again with a slight chuckle at the gleam in her eyes. Smiling at her, he continued. "So, we just scouted about for five days, and found no direct location, right?"

"Of course, Master. The South is such a big territory after all." Dietrich smirked back at him, and both laughed as they raced towards Staff. So far, everything was going precisely as planned.

So far.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

There you go! The newest Chapter for Silver Eyed Angel, clocking in at - words! Now, I still have no beta, so if you notice any flaws please let me know~! Also, if you guys want to see before the nine month time skip, I can do flashbacks, but I want to keep the plot rolling, not waste time with transformations and such. Make sure to let me know!

Shadows of Vanity


	5. A Silver-Eyed Angel

**N0mster: **Yeah, Raki is using his position to the greatest effect, I assure you. Yes, Raki will be able to boost his allies exponentially, but in doing so renders himself vulnerable. Kind of like battle meditation from Star Wars.

**Dany le fou: **Hope you still like it after this chapter, kinda took a risk with it. Anyway, out of all the Ghosts, I liked Yuma the least, so I killed her off. I actually planned on having more of the Northern Force saved, but I couldn't without making it ridiculous, so I had to cut some people out with immense regret. Yes, Irene is a bit OOC, but I think she was only so emo about her arms because she didn't think she could do anything about it. Now that she knows she can, she has some hope. Plus the twins are a good influence. Also, if you missed it, the Abyssal Feeder project was scrapped by Rimuto when Raki was captured in chapter three, because they are no longer needed with Raki in the Organization. And as you will find out, I bring back a lot more than the three #1s. Or I will, at any rate.

**Sigh:** I think that I portrayed Raki's character rather accurately. He doesn't seem to be the type to hold grudges for too long, ESPECIALLY not after he is given a good reason for the actions against him, such as Renee's. If you've quit reading, well, goodbye. If not, stick around and enjoy, yeah? 3

**A-01**: Yeah, I get terrible writer's block sometimes, and it will usually result in a new story being posted on my profile because, if one plot isn't working out, I try another one. Forcing a chapter would just go poorly.

**Just in case you people forgot, this is a Godlike!Raki. He is THE most powerful Claymore EVER, equal to or greater than even Theresa. If people bitch to me about him being overpowered, I will ignore you. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Silver Eyed Angel

Chapter Five

A Silver Eyed Angel

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

"So, you scouted for approximately three days and found no definitive signs of the new Abyssal of the South's location?" Rimuto inquired somewhat skeptically, and Deitrich nodded tightly. Raki had already been debriefed and then dismissed to his quarters, and now she had to try and deflect the Council's questions without giving anything away. Raki and her sisters were counting on her. She wouldn't fail.

"Yes, Sir! Number 00 and myself found a few hints and rumors, but nothing concrete. I believe that Saoirse* of the South, as she apparently is called, knows of our presence and our task. It is the only explanation for her to be so truly invisible to 00 and myself. It is probable that she has scouts all over the territory to watch for enemies, whether they be warriors or fellow Youma." she responded like the loyal soldier she was portraying. After answering a few more mundane questions, she was dismissed, leaving the Council to their musings and plotting.

"Saoirse, hmm..." Jo'sef Stalin mused, drumming his fingers on his armrest. "Former number one of the 15th generation, also called "Saoirse of the Shatterpoint". Why has she revealed herself after all this time? She could have claimed the title of Abyssal of the South at any time, Luciela never would have stood a chance against her, so why _now_?"

"Many of the most powerful of the former single digits were never confirmed dead. It is possible, even probable, that most Awakened and went into hiding to disguise themselves. It is possible that they are planning to unite in the face of the threat that Number 00 represents to them. He is on par with the greatest Claymore of all, Theresa of the Faint Smile. Perhaps even stronger. They would be wise to try to unite against him." Rimuto pointed out, and the Council murmured in agreement.

"How goes your Resurrection Project, Dae?" an Elder inquired, and the deformed madman shrugged nonchalantly with a twisted grin.

"It goes well, very well. I believe that, with the flesh and blood harvested from Number 00 during "maintenance" and "routine checkups", we will be able to resurrect all eight of the legendary number ones. Furthermore, they will not be likely to Awaken. According to all of my tests and prototypes, warriors created with samples of his blood and flesh, or normal warriors infused with his blood, are capable of using incredible amounts of their Youki and not Awakening. In fact, not a single of my test subjects ever Awakened." he answered casually, and the Council murmured in pleasure and interest. However, Dae continued. "Well, that's not entirely true. One Awakened voluntarily and the most interesting thing happened."

"And what was that, Dae?" an Elder inquired when Dae didn't continue.

"She remained in complete control of herself. Even when we pitched in a few humans with their bellies slit open, she made no attempt to feast. Instead, she got angry with me for killing humans, as we of the Organization is meant to protect them. Took us forever to convince her that they were traitors aiding the Youma. Even then, she simply tore them apart instead of feeding." came the jaw-dropping answer, and there was dead silence for several minutes, the Council shocked into it by such incredible news.

"That...shouldn't be possible." Rimuto breathed, his normally cold and aloof attitude stripped away by his shock and awe. "Imagine the possibilities of warriors that could truly Awaken on command, and remain in control of themselves! The Great War would be over swiftly!"

"Precisely, Lord Rimuto." Dae replied with a short bow and a smirk. "However, like you said, it shouldn't be possible. Even for a Claymore created with the flesh of the One-Horned Demon. It has to be something about Number 00 himself, but even I cannot fathom what it might be."

There was a long silence as the Council considered his words, before a reply came from a strange, but not unbelievable source.

"Strength of Will." a voice spoke up as Rubel exited his favorite shadowy corner.

"What do you mean, Rubel?" inquired an Elder, and the black-clad man shrugged, adjusting his bowler hat slightly.

"Raki was always a stubborn brat, from what I observed. He refused to believe that Claymore's couldn't control themselves, and as you know, kept the former #47 from Awakening in Rabona through sheer force of will and courage. Or, at least, that is the way rumors tell it. Soldiers do love to gossip, even in the Holy City." he answered, declining to mention that he had been there the whole time, watching. As the Grand Alliance's spy in the Organization, he had ways of make himself unnoticeable, and he knew that keeping an sharp eye on Clare's and Raki's activities would pay off. Looks like he was right. "So, it seems to me, that the power of Priscilla's flesh and blood augmented that stubborn will and made it into a true power, infusing it into his own flesh and blood..."

"And therefore, giving the ability to restrain themselves to anyone who receives it." Rimuto concluded, and Rubel nodded.

"I believe so, although I would hasten to add it is a mere theory, and even if it is true, it relies on the warrior _choosing_ to remain in control." he cautioned, and Rimuto flapped a hand dismissively.

"Minor details. We will test your theory on Alicia and Beth." he responded, and Dae cleared his throat before speaking up.

"If we do so, I do not believe we will be able to totally destroy their emotions and sense of individuality like we had planned, Lord Rimuto." he warned, and again Rimuto dismissed it out of hand.

"It matters not. If the pair of them are able to Awaken and remain in control without resorting to the Twin Souls method, then spending the extra time destroying them mentally is unnecessary and a waste of time and resources. Dismissed." he scoffed, and Rubel smirked internally as he bowed and left the room. He was well aware of the little rebellion that Raki was brewing, and he was equally aware that the Organization was doomed, even if most of its warriors remained loyal, which he highly doubted. With the Organization destroyed and Raki in command of the remaining Claymores, all danger this island could pose to his superiors would vanish. He knew full well Raki would never get embroiled in the continental war unless he had no other choice. Just like he knew full well that Miria, Clare, and seven others were still alive in the North, and plotting their own revenge. He had hoped as much when he had subtly warned Clare about the mission and given Miria copies of the files that revealed the Organization's true purpose and ideals.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

"Well done, Dietrich. With any luck, they will do precisely what I hope they will, and send us out on a longer reconnaissance mission. then, we can continue to consolidate our forces."

"Thank you, Master. I was terrified that they would find me out. Um, Master...?"

Renee paused outside of Raki's door, frowning heavily as she listened to the odd-sounding conversation going on inside the room. What on earth could they be talking about? Forces? Master?

"Leave it. Even if the Council does figure out what is going on, pretty soon it will be too late. Another month, maybe two, and we can crush the Organization and stop their production of Youma."

Renee's eyes widened in shock. Not only was Raki plotting to destroy the Organization, but he had help! From _Dietrich_ of all people! One of the most fanatically loyal warriors there was! And what did he mean by the production of Youma? The Organization had nothing to do with that, surely!

"What about Riful, Master, and the Great War on the continent? If either nation attacks, we will lose. All-powerful you might be, but even you cannot be everywhere at once."

Great War? Continent? Riful, Renee could understand. The Abyssal of the West was an aggressive little bitch, and any damage to the Organization would incite her to try and expand her territory. Everything else, though, sounded...impossible.

"We have to make sure the Organization doesn't get any messages out to their superiors across the ocean. As long as we intercept any missives that they might send out after we strike, the mainland won't know that Toulouse has had a change of management."

"And the humans, Master? The Organization Council and soldiers? The bandits? The criminals? What will we do with them if we succeed. In the chaos, who knows what they might do!"

"The Council and their soldiers will die, that much is certain. Either during the rebellion or after a fair trial in Rabona. I will not ask you and your sisters to compromise on your beliefs and your oaths to never harm a human."

"Master, those trash are hardly able to be considered human any longer."

"True enough, but that is for later. For now, return to your room until I call for you, or we are assigned another mission."

"Of course, Master."

Renee, hearing movement, hurriedly flash-stepped away, using as little Youki as possible to remain undetected. The moment she was gone, Dietrich's voice spoke up again.

"She is gone, Master. Are you sure this is wise, letting her hear all that?"

"It won't make a difference. If she betrays me again, intentionally this time, then she will prove just who's side she is on. If not, we can count her a loyal comrade. At this point, as I said, it's too late to stop us. Now, go and get some rest. That's an order."

"Yes, Master. Sleep well."

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Raki breathed a deep, strong breath and smiled as he let it out. The warm, flavorful scent of a bustling city brought back fond memories and joy as he gazed at the gates into the Holy City of Rabona. Traders, soldiers, farmers, and simple travelers bustled to and fro along the road to the gate, or around the small farmsteads clustered around it. Children scampered about in the grass under the watchful eyes of their parents and roving patrols, ensuring none vanished and were replaced by a Youma.

"Is this wise, Master? Sneaking into the Holy City of Rabona? You know of course that they hate our kind?" Dietrich asked cautiously, and Raki rolled his eyes slightly. She was always so on-guard around him, having to be respectful and deferential even when asking a question. Although. she seemed to be questioning his sanity and judgment a lot recently...

"Oh, stop calling me Master, Dietrich." he grumbled, only to be ignored as she looked at him expectantly, and he sighed before continuing. "I know Rabona is publicly not fond of us, but ever since Clare and I helped save the town from a Youma back when we first met, they've been slowly lightening up. Besides, I'm friends with a Bishop and two City Guard officers. This will be a cakewalk."

With that, the silver-eyed male headed off down the hill, Dietrich just about stomping after him while huffing in annoyance as the third member of their party, Irene, smirked in amusement as she followed sedately. After nearly a half an hour of walking, they arrived at the massive gates that allowed entrance to the Holy City, and were stopped by the guards, who eyes their cloaks and drawn hoods.

"Names, purpose, and duration of stay, if you please." a Holy Guard Captain asked with polite steel in his voice.

"I am called Raki. With me are Irene and Dietrich, my sisters and steadfast companions. We've come to visit my dear friends and members of the Guard, Cid and Galk. Could you, perhaps, tell them we're here?" Raki replied politely, and the soldiers exchanged looks before the Captain jerked his head to two of his men.

"Go an find the Commanders. Tell them the names and see what they want to do." he ordered, and both saluted before rushing off in a clatter of steel armor. Turning back to the trio, he gestured towards one side of the gate. "Please, stand over there somewhere so traffic can continue moving. Next person, please."

The trio moved to an out of the way and somewhat shadowed alcove, watching with amused interest as person after person came forward with reasons to enter the city. Some were legitimate, while others just served to irritate the guards and get the irritants a boot print on their backsides. Sometime later, the two messengers came huffing back, followed by a tall, broad shouldered tank of a man in ornate but fully functional plate armor, and a shorter and slimmer, but no less muscular, younger man wearing flexible yet tough studded leather armor. Both conversed with the Guard Captain at the gate for a moment, before striding over to the trio, stopping before them. After a hard stare, Galk's hand flashed up and jerked Raki's hood back from his face, revealing his shimmering silver hair and gleaming eyes.

"Well, well, well." the man mused, settling his weight on his back heel as he crossed his arms. "What have we here, Cid? He looks like the brat would after a few years. Same scar, same attitude, but he's not all that human anymore. What's to say you're the same brat who helped that Claymore, Clara, save the Duke's life?"

"Clever, Galk, testing me to see if I am a Youma by changing the fact. My companion was Clare, not Clara, and we saved then-Father Vincent with your help, though I hear he has been prompted since then." Raki responded, not at all concerned. In fact, to Irene and Dietrich's disbelief, he seemed amused!

"Good to see you again, kid!" Galk said gruffly after a moment clapping Raki on the shoulder hard. "What the hell happened to ya, and where is Clare?"

"Yeah, where is Clare, and has she grown up as much as you have?" Cid smirked a little lecherously, and Raki eyed him dangerously.

"You remember what happened the last time you did something perverted to Clare?" he asked casually, and Cid's smirk dropped into a grimace as a phantom pain went through his crotch. Smirking, Raki returned his attention to a chuckling Galk. "Clare is missing, maybe dead, after a suicide mission to the North. As for me...well, the Organization decided I would make a good guinea pig. Think you can get me and the girls inside, find us a nice place to have a drink and catch up without some young punk trying to take my head clean off?"

"That's grave news. Come, I know just the place." Galk replied grimly, turning and heading back towards the city. Raki smiled slightly before pulling his hood back up and following, Irene and Dietrich flanking him, with Cid following along behind and cursing the long cloaks from robbing him a nice view of their no-doubt athletic bodies and...assets.

Twenty minutes later finds the five of them sitting in a dark but roomy bar, food and drink on the table before them. The bar, frequented by members of the Guard, was probably one of the safest places in Rabona during off-duty hours.

"Alright kid, fill us in. What's happened since we saw you last?" Galk grunted, taking a draught of his mead.

"Clare and I moved on to our next missions. Time passed and we were forced to separate by a rogue warrior. Not long after, I was found by the Organization's 'soldiers' and sent to the work camps in the North. Soon after arriving there, I was found by the Abyssal of the North, Isley, and his mate, Priscilla. They took me in and have been caring for me and teaching me to fight until the last few months, when I returned here in search of Clare. In the interim, Priscilla was murdered and the Organization used her flesh and blood to create me, the 'perfect warrior'."

"What do you mean, perfect warrior?" Cid asked, frowning slightly, and Raki shrugged slightly before responding.

"I can't ever lose control of my power, and I have the most power out of any warrior ever, bar one. Theresa of the Faint Smile had the same amount of power I do now, but rarely ever used it. It is said she never used more than ten percent of her strength. She only died after being betrayed by a comrade, who Awakened." Raki explained, not mentioning that said warrior was Priscilla. After all, the girl he considered a sister was not the same person who became the One-Horned Demon all those years ago.

"And what about Clare? You say she was sent on a suicide mission to the North? Why didn't you find each other then, and why do you think she is alive now?" Galk inquired after a moment. It was...staggering, to hear that the strong-willed and stubborn, but overly emotional kid he remembered had not only turned into a powerful swordsman and Claymore, but was apparently the closest thing to all-powerful that existed in the mortal plane.

"She and twenty-three other warriors were sent to confront an army of powerful Youma in the North. What most of the warriors didn't know is that they were sent to be disposed of. All of them were what the Organization Elders considered "problems" or "troublesome warriors". Questioning Organization orders, asking to many questions about where Youma come from, having independent thoughts, things like that." Raki explained, and the two older men exchanged glances at the anger and bitterness in the boy's tone. Raki sighed before continuing. "None of the warriors ever returned. But Clare swore to me that she would come back to me, and so I look for her while plotting to destroy the Organization for their crimes."

"So why are you here then? Not that we mind, you're a friend, but what purpose can Rabona of all places serve in these plans of yours?" Galk asked, slightly suspicious.

"For one, my people have reason to believe a defector, God-Eye Galatea, is hiding in the city. I want her to join me. For another, I sensed a powerful Youma here not too long ago. I am positive that it isn't a comrade of mine," Here Raki held up a hand to forestall any protests or outrage from the two humans. "Trust me, normal Youma are usually irredeemable but the more powerful ones used to be like me and Clare. Therefore, they can be reasoned with if one knows how to do so cautiously. Regardless, I aim to seek it out and confront it."

"Want do you want we of the Holy Guard to do while you confront this creature?" Cid asked, not willing to sit on the sidelines.

"Nothing except protect the civilians. It is powerful, a former single digit at the very least. Probably a former number one or two." Raki replied, shaking his head at the human's angry grumbling. "I understand that this is your city and you want to protect it, but you remember what it was like facing an above average Youma, not a powerful Awakened warrior. Your men would be slaughtered and Rabona would be vulnerable to bandits. No, leave this thing to me and my girls."

Hidden inside their hoods, both Irene and Dietrich blushed at being referred to as such by their powerful leader and friend. It was a well-known fact in the infant rebellion that Raki was considered the number one most desirable mate by the majority of its female members. Many wanted him only for his power and nothing else, but a few (such as Kiara and Nimue) loved the person behind the overwhelming aura of strength and command. Amusingly, Raki was totally oblivious to the respect, lust, and affection with which his female comrades regarded him, much to their everlasting chagrin. While Dietrich was in love and in awe of him, Irene still wasn't sure how she felt about him as a potential lover. He was kind, and sweet, and a gentleman, but was he what she wanted to welcome to her bed at night? She just wasn't sure.

"Very well, then." Galk nodded, getting to his feet. "Do you want to see Bishop Vincent?"

"Not at the moment, best that I eliminate the threat first, and socialize more later." Raki disagreed, getting to his feet and glancing at Dietrich and Irene as they did the same. A small smile inexplicably tugged at his mouth for a moment before he shook his head and led the way out of the pub.

"Try and keep it quiet until the fight starts, you two." he ordered Cid and Galk absently as he reached out, searching for his target. "I don't want to tip her off if I can avoid it, that could cause unnecessary damage to the city and deaths amongst its people. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" both saluted reflexively at the tone of absolute command and authority Raki used, and the silver-haired male smirked rakishly before vanishing in a flash-step, Irene and Dietrich following quickly. Cid and Galk exchanged speaking looks before hastening off to gather soldiers for the evacuation...quietly.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

"There she is, girls. 5' 9" tall, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, lingering near the pastry booth watching the kids. Description matches Fresh-Blood Agatha's human form." Raki murmured lowly to his two comrades after locating their quarry, who gave soft sounds of acknowledgment and confirmation as they, too, spotted her. "Alright, this is the plan. I go in and fight her, you guys stay here and watch! Got it? Great!"

"Master/Raki, wait!" the pair cried together, hands reaching to stop him, but he was already gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he raced towards the Awakened Being, landing before her as civilians scrambled away from the cloaked man who had just landed in their midst.

"Former number two, Agatha, called "Fresh-Blood Agatha". This is your first and last chance to surrender peacefully and live. Resist and you will be eliminated as a threat to the citizens of Toulouse." Raki's voice rang against the stones of the marketplace.

There was dead silence in the courtyard for a moment that seemed to be an eternity, and even Irene and Dietrich were holding their breath to see her response. Finally, the silence was broken by high, cold, and rather maniacal laughter.

"You think a mere boy-child, warrior or not, can slay me, Number Two of the 60th Generation?" Agatha hissed, sneering at Raki with contempt and arrogance. "This is your first and last chance. Submit to becoming my slave, and I may mate with you every once in a while."

"Very well, I warned you. Prepare yourself." Raki sighed sadly. Casting off his cloak, he drew his claymore and fell into the initial stance of _Cabur_. A breath later, and Agatha was leaping backwards in an effort to keep her head on her shoulders. The civilians watched in awe as the Raki standing still slowly faded, revealing itself to be nothing but an afterimage left behind the pure, unadulterated speed.

"You will not prevent me from feasting on this city!" Agatha raged, leaping backwards in a rather elegant back flip to land on top the market's centerpiece, a rather beautiful fountain inscribed with passages from the holy texts of the city. Jumping straight up from the point, the sky was blanketed with black tendrils that lashed out from her transforming body and weaved themselves together to form a massive eight legged monstrosity several house-widths in size. From atop the massive platform that the legs supported, a now naked Agatha lounged comfortably even as more tentacles appeared, wrapping around several young men and women from the market, pulling them up to her platform.

"Oh, don't you all look so delicious." she smirked, licking her lips hungrily as she eyed their lean, youthful bodies. Guts from the young was always better than those from the old, she had discovered. Lifting a young woman above herself, she opened her mouth in preparation to drink the girl's lifeblood before feasting on her guts, but before she could tear the girl in two, a blur and a searing pain stopped her. In an instant, all of her body's massive legs, as well as the tendrils holding the girl had been cut away, and the girl found herself wrapped in strong arms, staring with awe into the gleaming silver eyes of Raki even as Agatha's massive body began to drop towards the ground.

"Are you alright, miss?" Raki asked gently, and the girl nodded with a bright blush. "Good, I am glad to hear it. If a pretty and sweet girl like you was hurt by my enemy, I don't know what I would do. Irene, Dietrich, get her and the others out of here. Protect the civilians while I deal with Agatha."

"Okay/Right Away, Raki/Master!" the pair replied in unison, flash-stepping about retrieving the innocents while Raki distracted Agatha with a veritable barrage of high-velocity sword-strikes, ones that she struggled to block with walls of tentacles.

"Why do you fight so hard for humans? We are _gods_! They are nothing but food and entertainment!" Agatha growled darkly, and Raki glared at her. Their standoff continued for several long minutes, around them Irene and Dietrich protected the humans from stray, hunting vines seeking blood to boost Agatha's strength.

"We were human once, Agatha. If you've forgotten what we were and why we were made into warriors, then you are beyond help!" he hissed, removing her head from her shoulders with a well-done butterfly sweep. However, her body did not crumble with her decapitation, and her head smirked at him viciously.

"You will have to try harder than that to kill me, whelp! Behold, my TRUE FORM!" she snarled as more vine-like tentacles wrapped around her, forming a towering humanoid creature that stared down at him. The watching crowd of soldiers and citizens alike gasped in horror, fearing that their hero was now surely dead. Imagine the surprise of everyone present when he began to laugh uproariously.

"You...call that...your true form?" he bit out between snickers, and she hissed hatefully at his amusement. All merriment abruptly left his face as he rested his claymore on his shoulder. "Nonsense, I can sense your Youki moving around inside of it. The head of your human form is what needs to be cleaved, and that's what I'm going to do."

The sharp crack of rapidly displaced air echoed, and faster than any eye could perceive, Raki was standing behind Agatha.

"Wha...?" Agatha gasped, and suddenly fountains of blood burst forth from inside the husk of vine-tendrils, which immediately collapsed and withered away, the corrupted flesh quickly disappearing without the Youki that had kept it alive.

"Now, to deal with this thing..." Raki murmured, gazing at the giant crab-like corpse that had been Agatha's true form. Flash-stepping onto the top of it, he stood in the center of the platform and sucked in a deep breath, bringing his Youki to bear on his blade, which glowed white-hot from the pure power flowing through it. With a shout, Raki plunged the blade into the corpse.

The resulting flash of light could be seen for leagues, yet somehow didn't blind any of those watching. The wave of Youki that accompanied the light could be felt in all regions of Toulouse...

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

In Staff, every present warriors head swung in eerie harmony to the north-west, where Rabona lay. Each knew only one being alive could create that power, and shivered in mingled lust and fear before they returned to their duties.

Deep in the bowels of Organization Headquarters, in Dae's lab, the eight reassembled corpses of the legendary eight warriors twitched and vibrated under the effects of the aura, their bodies rippling as stitches were forced from flesh...flesh that was rapidly healing itself. Even the throat-to-crotch gashes that could never be healed shut were closing themselves. An observing Dae roared with giddy laughter, devising new experiments and 'product' ideas on the fly as he observed what even peripheral power of Number 00's aura could perform.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

In the dank halls of her abandoned castle home, far in the west, Riful looked to the east and growled, rubbing her thighs together slightly. Once again, _that boy_ was outside of her reach. He was to powerful for her to subdue now. It would come down to cunning and persuasion now. Until then...

"DAUF! GET IN HERE!" she roared angrily, and waited for her bumbling mate to arrive. He may not be Raki, but Dauf could scratch an itch well enough, for now.

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Far in the north, Clare staggered and fell to her knees, nearly losing her head to Miria as they sparred, and instantly her comrades were by her side, worry and concern filling their faces and voices as they both discussed the massive aura to the south, and Clare's near death.

Clare, however, wasn't paying any attention to their words. That aura, it was more powerful even than _she_ could produce. That wasn't what mattered to her though. She would recognize the feeling of that aura anywhere, even if the last time she had felt it was when it belonged to a human. Her human.

Her _Raki_...

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Deep in the mountains, far from any civilization, the aura was fainter, but still powerful, drawing the attentions of many former warriors, but one in particular took special note of it.

"Hmm? Oh my, such a...wonderful aura..." a female voice, youthful and beautiful, murmured, followed by the sound of a hoof pawing the earth. "Filled with strength, yet kindness. I must meet its maker. Perhaps I have finally found a male worthy of mating with me."

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Far in the North, Isley and two of his lieutenants stopped, and gazed to the south, and one of the lieutenants questioned his Lord and Master with fear in his voice.

"Lord Isley...who or _what_ was that?"

"Do not worry yourself, Casan. That, or rather "he", is Raki, and it seems that his power is greater than I could have ever imagined. come, we must continue preparing for the war. Make haste." Isley responded, a smirk on his handsome visage even as his eyes gleamed with happiness and confidence. _Make them fear you, brother. Let them know what will be coming for them!_

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

Later that night, Raki and his girls, along with Cid and Galk, found themselves being entertained at the beautiful and ornate residence of one Bishop Vincent.

In the hours that had passed since Raki had incinerated Agatha's body to ashes with his sheer power, he had found himself looked upon with awe and reverence by the entire city. He was heralded as a hero, a silver-eyed angel sent by the twin goddesses Teresa and Clare to protect the world from the Youma. Many of the laws against Claymores had been abolished almost instantly as a crowd of civilians, carrying Raki on their shoulders, swarmed the palace of the Archbishop, demanding that he honor those made in the image of their angel. Faced with little choice, and having no personal reasons to deny them, the Archbishop had agreed immediately and set his scribes to work, promising it would be done by morning.

Then Raki had suffered through hours of well-wishers, tearful thank yous and (to the outrage of Irene and Dietrich) hordes of marriage proposals from swooning and sighing young (and even old) women.

Finally, Cid and Galk arrived with a contingent of guards and broke the crowd up, loudly declaring that the Bishop had requested "the silver-eyed angel's" presence, and that he and his comrades had to depart immediately.

"'Silver-Eyed Angel!' Bah!" Raki growled, crossing his arms with a dark frown. "I am nothing of the sort! I did my duty, I don't understand why they are placing me on a pedestal!"

"Did you not see it, Raki?" the Bishop asked softly, gazing at his young friend with warmth in his eyes. It was good to see the boy alive and well, and even better to see him saving his home from a true monster.

"See what?" Raki asked, confused, but it was Dietrich who answered him.

"It was incredible, Master." she breathed in awe, and Raki swore her eyes were turning into miniature stars as she looked at him. "The aura of your power, it formed to bright, golden wings behind you before you struck the corpse. Your eyes shone with the power of ten-thousand lamps. And your aura..." Here she shuddered and tried to avoid rubbing her thighs together as she remembered the feeling it gave her. "Such strength, but in that strength was endless warmth. I could feel the goodness of your heart in that moment, like your soul itself was before us all in all of its glory, basking us in the warmth and gentleness of its presence..."

"You're getting very spiritual here, Dietrich..." Raki said a little awkwardly before turning back to Vincent, whom he swore was pretending his laughter were coughs. "So, because of my aura, everyone thinks that I'm an actual angel sent by the Twin Goddesses or something?"

"I think that tomorrow they will realize you are simply a very powerful, and a very good, man. But a man all the same. As for being sent by the Great Twins...well, that is for the future to reveal to us." Vincent said wisey, before smiling and shaking his head. "Regardless, enough excitement for one day. Come, let me show you three to the room I have set aside for you. I was going to give you separate quarters, but the two ladies insisted on sleeping in the same room as you."

"Thank you, Bishop." Raki said softly, his mind whirling with what he had seen and heard today. The trio followed the Bishop through the beautiful and welcoming halls of his home until they reached a pair of large, double doors. Nodding to them, he smiled warmly at the trio.

"Here you are, my young friends. Sleep well, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Bishop." the trio replied together, bowing low as the man turned and headed for his own suite of rooms.

An hour and several arguments later, Raki was lying in bed with Dietrich and Irene on either side of him, both having claimed a shoulder to sleep on "because the pillows were too comfortable".

"Raki?" Irene murmured quietly.

"Hmm? What is it, Irene?" said young man asked, and Irene paused for a beat before continuing.

"Your power is beyond anything that I've ever heard of beyond those of the gods themselves. Why do you not simply destroy the Organization now?" she asked, and Raki hummed to himself for a moment before answering.

"Because I need to gather allies, to show the world that the Organization is corrupt, dark, and twisted. A lie bent on ruling the world using us as its soldiers and victims. I need to show our kin that they are being deceived. Then, when it comes to the fighting, I will not have to spill the blood of the very people I am trying to save. Besides, if all I did was use my power to crush the people I didn't like and take control, I would become the very people I am trying to defeat."

"With great power comes a heavy burden, and great responsibility." Dietrich murmured sleepily, proving herself awake, if only just. Leaning up she gently kissed Raki's cheek before snuggling into him slightly. "You would make a great king, Master, because you care for the people. You will never be seduced by your power, I know that to be a truth. Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight, Raki." Irene murmured, placing her own kiss on Raki's other cheek, before settling down to rest. soon enough, Raki was the only one awake, and he sighed mentally as he wrestled with himself in his mind.

_Such power...will I become the very demons I now try to destroy? Or will I do the right thing and free this land? Who am I? What am I? And who, or what, will I become?_

Consumed by his doubts and fears, Raki slept little that night...

_**SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA SEA**_

That is a wrap! Remember, I have a plan, so don't go complaining about his power.

***Saoirse: Irish-Gaelic. Pronounced Seer-Sha.**


End file.
